


[带卡]缓刑

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PTSD, 原作战后向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 战后旗木卡卡西出现了幻觉
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

失眠是那个时候找上来的。

四战结束后，满目疮痍，横尸遍野，当一切尘埃落定，两个罪魁祸首已经死了个彻底，满心激愤却无处发泄的忍界群众将矛头指向了木叶。

两个boss都出自你们木叶，就算最后结束了四战，那也是你们应该做的，我们平白遭受的损失和痛苦该怎么算？

佐助应当被千刀万剐，鸣人这个四战英雄作为佐助的朋友在他人口中也变了味道，而他卡卡西，时而是包庇四战战犯的无能上忍，时而是通敌多年的木叶内奸，还有个版本是因为卡卡西设计剜走了其中一个boss的眼睛，悲痛的boss才会在死里逃生之后愤然选择报社。

有人言之凿凿，分队队长看着宇智波带土，那眼神简直像是见了鬼，只怕下一秒就要过呼吸。若只是无其他瓜葛的旧友，本不应失控至此，绝对心中有鬼，怕是报应将至。

真是抬举我了。卡卡西想笑，对着满脸愤怒的学生表示他根本不在意。鸣人垂下头，这孩子比四战刚结束时笑的少了很多，本以为战争结束佐助归来，一切都向着好的一面，没想到朋友一直被监禁等待判决，舆论压力也让他笑不出来。

“为什么会这样呢卡卡西老师？佐助也许犯过错，但是你根本什么都没做——”  
“一点错都没有的人是不存在的鸣人，就像你也在早上又不听我的话喝了过期牛奶一样。”卡卡西摸摸他的头，“不用再想了，老师会想办法把佐助放出来的。”

虽然想和老师说的本不是佐助的事，不过听老师这么说鸣人也安心了不少，他的义肢刚装上不久，每天下午还需要复健，卡卡西将他送到医院，在甘栗甘买了红豆糕，信步走在路上。

鸣人是四战结束最大的功臣，人们的非议剥去佐助也不太能烧到他身上，佐助在他人眼中是做了恶，但是做的直白，年龄又小，人们咬牙切齿讲来讲去还是那几件事。但是他卡卡西，相比鸣人渺小很多，这些年在暗部又杀了太多的人，恶意的猜忌就全都花样招呼在他的身上。

这样挺好，卡卡西点头，他不怕这些，只要别让那些孩子太难受就行。

然后他顿住脚步。

慰灵碑在暮色里冰冷的让人不敢靠近，背向夕阳让它看起来像是纯黑色，碑前是多于平日的花束和祭品，战争的影响在这里体现的十分直观。

怎么又走到这儿来了。卡卡西愣住，待他又注意到自己手里的红豆糕时，忍不住笑出声，肢体记忆真是可怕，这习惯怕是一时半会儿改不掉。

他也走上前，将红豆糕放在祭品拥挤的台子上，习惯性的开始找那个名字。

在他意识到自己的行为多可笑之前，他就看见了，本该写着那个人名字的地方，已经被粗糙的划得乱七八糟。  
战后事情繁多，上面还没腾出手来做这些琐碎的事情，无论是写上新名字还是划去旧名字。所以做这种事的只能是心怀怨恨的村民。

从粗细不同又层层叠叠的划痕就能看出，这出自不同人的手笔，就算已经看到前一个人划去了名字，也要再狠狠增加几道以解心头之恨。

该被千刀万剐的宇智波带土。

这本来都是可以理解的，他本该预料得到这种事情的发生，然而，他没有，在这之前，他甚至连带土将会从慰灵碑上除名这件事都忘得一干二净。

他在潜意识的逃避这件事，连他自己都没意识到。证据就是这是他一个月来第一次来到慰灵碑前。

而他愚蠢到一分钟前还以为那个名字会永远在那里。以为不管是这十八年来还是十八年后，他来到慰灵碑前就会看到那个名字，就像太阳每天会升起一样理所当然。

卡卡西愣在原地。

他怔愣的看着那里，那个冰冷的名字上的划痕像是生生划在他的视网膜上，所到之处一片鲜血淋漓，他看不清那个名字，虽然他闭着眼睛都能想起石碑上那个名字的笔锋。オビト的ビ有一个点很轻，几乎看不到，ト写的很漂亮，是整个慰灵碑上最正的印刷体。

现在什么都看不到了，原来的字迹被混乱的划痕生生截碎，卡卡西慢慢抬起手，将手指放在上面。

他的大脑一片空白，手指碰触着石碑似乎还能摸到石头的碎屑。碎屑。他的呼吸越来越急促，乱的像是名字上的线条。碎屑。他看不清那几个字，甚至下意识的想开写轮眼，但是右手摸上护额，才意识到他的写轮眼早就没了。

像是突然被抽掉了脊椎，卡卡西扶住石碑，陡然跪在地上。

心脏被攥住，肺部的空气被掏空，流泪的冲动让头都要裂开，却一滴也就不出来。他只能紧皱眉头，感受胸腔中的一点一点膨胀的痛。

没有那只眼睛，他就不会流泪了。

名字，眼睛，都没有了。

四战结束一个月后，卡卡西才第一次真切的感受到了宇智波带土的死亡。

-  
他越来越不愿意回到自己的上忍宿舍。

四叠半的房间冰冷又狭小，关了灯就变成一只生啖人心的恶鬼，他躺在地板上，天花板和墙壁便全都在一片漆黑中向他挤压过来。每次他急促喘息着惊醒，只觉得自己做了噩梦，却不记得梦的内容。

第二天他递交了申请，搬回了旗木老宅。

开门后他看见带土坐在那里。

七八岁的少年，带着风镜和圆鼓鼓的脸，坐在桌子前，“你好厉害啊，这个超好吃啊。”

卡卡西眨眨眼睛，只看见布满灰尘的桌子。

他定了定神，开始收拾房子。现在已经是和平年代，非他不可的任务不再有那么多，纲手大人放了他一天假，甚至想叫大和来帮他搬家＋搞绿化，但是卡卡西拒绝了。

之前他大概一个月回来一次，打扫房间，祭拜父亲，所以，虽然因为战争耽搁了很久，但也不是很难收拾。只用半天房子便焕然一新，最后卡卡西将元气君放在床头，挨着两个有些陈旧的相框。

“你的床好硬啊，睡着不舒服，这样是长不高的哦。”带土和他抢着被子，“好挤啊！”

卡卡西没有做声，卸了气一样仰面躺在床上，盯着陈旧的天花板出神。

“虽然干煎河鱼很好吃，但是还是想吃些甜甜的东西。”少年皱着眉头，“明天下班后可以给我买红豆糕吗？”

“吃白饭还挑三拣四啊你…”卡卡西兀自叹息，无奈的伸出手，然而猛然惊醒。

天已经黑透了。他一时间有些茫然，不知道自己不小心睡过去几个小时，借着淡淡的月光他摸索着从床上爬起来，看着床头水门班的照片。

带土风镜下的右眼流出了血，却仍然天真的笑着。

“卡卡西。”他说。

-  
闭上眼睛，嘈杂的声音成倍灌入耳畔。

窗外风吹过树枝的沙沙声，床头闹钟的走字，厨房里没拧紧的水龙头在滴水，甚至自己的皮肤和被单摩擦的声音，都要命的清晰。

它们合奏成一片极大而又恼人的混响，在卡卡西的脑子里横冲直撞。好吵啊，卡卡西用枕头蒙住头，好吵啊，有什么在尖锐的摩擦，刺耳又带着用指甲挠墙的不适感。  
一道两道三道，名字碎掉了，名字不见了。

“再见，卡卡西，”带土说，“别来的太早。”

他觉得自己差点尖叫出声，他狼狈的坐了起来，看着一片漆黑的房间急促的喘息。  
他睡着了吗？好像是没有，刚才那个是梦吗？

四面八方的声音又在向他挤压过来，滴水声，树叶声，虫鸣，窗动，还有慰灵碑上划下名字的摩擦声。卡卡西烦躁的抹了一把脸，他要去把水龙头关上，他必须要睡觉，明天早上还要开会。

最近状态已经够差的了。

他站起身走向厨房，却看到水龙头被拧的很完美，滴水不漏。

可是他也看见了，一滴，两滴，从胸前的空洞淋漓出的血液。

他不能控制住自己拧开水龙头的手。

得洗干净才行。他想，要洗干净。他看着镜子里的人狼狈而失态的样子，有一半的灵魂冷眼旁观着，讥笑着评判，看看你现在的样子，这么多年没有丝毫长进…  
冰冷的水将他的指尖冻得麻木，他好像看见了——

“你半夜的折腾什么……”透过镜子，带土抱着枕头站在厨房门口揉着眼睛，“明天还要和水门老师出任务啊，睡过迟到了的话我可不会管你。”

卡卡西觉得好笑极了，“你也好意思说我？”

回头一看，空无一人。

卡卡西想笑，他好像那天从慰灵碑回来后脑子就不太正常。水龙头终于被关上，他像累极了一样慢慢坐在地上，黑夜会掩藏一切，所以即便他傻瓜似的伸出手去触摸刚刚幻觉留下的空气，也不会有任何人知道。

冰冷的空气没有一丝温度，明天又是崭新的一天。

-  
“我出门了。”卡卡西出门时喃喃着。

“我回来了。”打开门时候卡卡西小声说。

“你回来了！！”带土从房间里跳出来，“笨卡卡今天都做了什么？”

卡卡西没有答话，他在玄关处僵硬了十几秒，才开始慢慢的换鞋。

他垂着头闭着眼睛，换好了鞋子再睁开，本以为这个带土又会消失不见，结果少年仍站在他面前，弯着腰，离得很近很近的看着他。

“怎么不理我？”带土质问。

卡卡西被近在眼前的脸吓了一跳，差点坐在地上，少年黑色的眼睛清澈见底，眼底的困惑一览无遗，带着稚气的执着，似乎非要得到一个解释。

卡卡西张了张嘴，“啊…有些累。”他含糊的说，他是疯了吗，他觉得他自己是疯了，因为他口袋里还放着刚买好的红豆糕。

“…这个给你，你昨天说想要吃的。”卡卡西沙哑的说，他进入房间，把红豆糕放在桌子上。

等他再抬起头，屋子里又只剩下他自己。

卡卡西差点笑出声。他是真的很想笑，但是他发现自己的嘴角做不出一个属于微笑的弧度。

宅子很大、很空、很冷，带着说不清道不明的寂寥之气，当他在外面时，在工作和交流时，和他的学生和同事在一起时，他觉得自己还算是个正常的人，觉得自己也许已经能继续向前走，但每当他回到这里，那种冰冷又粘稠的触感就会再一次紧紧攥住他的内脏，他被永远囚禁在了某一个时间点。

“不和我一起吃吗？快要凉了。”带土坐在他对面仰着头看着他。

“…好。”卡卡西慢慢的回答。

我真是个废物。

-  
“在家里好好带待着，不要随便跑哦。”卡卡西站在门口叮嘱着，“我出门了。”

卡卡西觉得这个嘱托是有必要的，他一点也不想在他的学生和同事面前出现幻觉。面对带土，虽然知道是假的，他仍然不能很好的保持心态平和。

被发现就糟了。他想，会直接被小樱绑进医院吧。

也曾想过是不是中了幻术，无论解了多少次，下一次带着风镜的带土仍然会突如其来的蹦出来，还没经历一切的少年，笑容天真又夸张，甚至会挑三拣四的找茬和卡卡西吵嘴，真实的不像话。

他不知道这个带土是几岁，但是以成年人的角度来看实在是身高堪忧，卡卡西决定下班后买一箱牛奶。

“——前辈！！”

他回过神，看着面前的天藏，一时间不知道发生了什么，他的后辈的眼神十分担忧。

“我叫了你好久了前辈，你——”

天藏看着卡卡西的脸顿了顿，“前辈最近没有好好休息吧？”

“很明显吗？啊啊，都怪亲热天堂的剧情太过诱人…”

“你都看了几百遍了，不要骗我。”天藏叹气，还想说着什么，卡卡西弯起眼睛，他就知道这个话题该止住了。

但是他还是想继续说下去，“前辈，战后你只休息了一天，别再透支自己了，也许这句话不该我说，但是我们知道你和……”

和什么，和谁？

“……很难过的话…表现出来也可以的…所以…”天藏把一段话说的断断续续，支离破碎，可以想象他觉得是多么难以启齿。为什么会觉得难以启齿呢？宇智波带土是个活生生存在过的人，存在和他有关系的人也是不可避免的，和他扯上关系怎么就变成这样难以启齿的问题了呢？

连他的名字都不愿意说出来吗？

石碑上被划去的名字，一道，两道，三道。宇智波带土正在被抹杀，不光是名字，还有曾经存在过的那些痕迹，那些过往，很快，他只是一个符号化、扁平化 的战争发起者、罪人。

“其实他不喜欢喝牛奶。”卡卡西突然没头没尾的说了一句。

天藏还沉浸在对前辈的安慰太过笨拙的羞耻里无法自拔，闻言疑惑的抬起头，“前辈？”

“带土他啊，从小就厌恶一切乳制品，偏偏又喜欢吃甜食，真的很矛盾。”卡卡西笑，“之前水门老师…不，四代目大人会在清晨出任务时给我们三个带早餐，带土总是要用牛奶换我的蛋糕，啊，喝双份牛奶可是很辛苦的。”

“可是他却一直长得比我高，真的让人有些不甘心啊。”

天藏看他的眼神他已经读不懂了，这是什么，怜悯？为难？尴尬？我在做什么啊，卡卡西想，为什么要难为可爱的后辈？

“抱歉啦。”卡卡西笑着闭上了嘴。

天藏还想说些什么，树丛里却传来了异动，卡卡西伸手制止了他，“要来了。”他打了个手势。

今天他和天藏的任务是清除其他忍村对木叶的过激派。有相当一部分人仍然认为木叶需要为这场战争付出代价，近段时间有心怀恶意的小队隔三差五的徘徊在木叶外围，伺机而动。

卡卡西又做了个手势，天藏发动木遁，悄无声息的捆住了树后面的人，然后一刺穿心，全程没有发出半点声音。

只剩下最后一个人时二人露了面，“哪个忍村的？”卡卡西问，雷切在掌心凌厉的嘶鸣。“如果把你抓回去，我们的情报部长可没我这么温柔。”

“哈，”没想到被逼入绝境的人竟然笑了，他的眼睛死死盯着卡卡西，迸发出的恨意几乎要将人灼伤。  
“这不是大名鼎鼎的写轮眼卡卡西，木叶第一技师，四战罪人的，朋友吗？”

“我真的想问一句，”  
他像是真的好奇一样瞪大眼睛，又带着明显的揶揄，”你当年真的亲手杀了自己的朋友吗？”

带土站在他的面前。

少年的带土，胸前是鲜血淋漓的洞口，堪堪容纳一条手臂。转眼间，带土又变成了琳。

“卡卡西！”两个人一起对他说。

手里的雷电熄灭了。

沾满鲜血的双手拒绝在受害人面前展露锋利的凶器，变得软弱而颤抖。卡卡西盯着自己的手。

本受制于他的忍者狞笑着拾起凶器，卡卡西怔愣着没有一丝反应。

”卡卡西…”带土在叫。  
“卡卡西！”琳的嘴角溢出了鲜血。

卡卡西看着刺向自己的苦无，突然只想闭上眼睛。

”前辈！！！”


	2. Chapter 2

-  
断壁残垣的战场，血的气味让人麻木。抬头是寻常一般的黑夜，侧目是空空荡荡的荒芜。

他颓然跪在战场上，面前是随风消散的带着温度的碎屑，想伸出手就算抓住一丝属于他的气息也好，指甲却只是痉挛的抠挖进土地。  
胸膛被破开无法填补的空洞，呼啸的罡风贯穿而去带走所有温度，内里却像被滚烫的毒液烧灼腐蚀，每一个细胞都在因为疼痛尖叫， 却又渐渐死去般偃旗息鼓。

别走。回来。为什么又留下我一个。

没有质问的勇气，也没有祈求的立场，所以索性不表达不开口。挂起笑脸说句没事，总会过去，这也会过去的，他本是这样想。没有什么是熬不过去的，最难的不过是活着而已，他已经做到了。

但他早在十八年前就服下慢性毒药，无知无觉间被点滴渗入，日夜侵蚀，只等待毒发那一刻。

-  
回到家时已经是深夜。

打开门时屋内没开灯，寂寥将室内的一切乃至空气都浸润成黑色，卡卡西站在门口盯着空旷的玄关，等了很久才开始很慢很慢的换鞋。

“我回来了。”他说。

他不想承认自己在等什么，将精神寄托在一个幻象上也太可悲了，但是他控制不住的一次又一次聆听屋内的动静。

然后他打开了灯。

七八岁的蹭饭带土百无聊赖的坐在玄关，“你回来的好晚啊，我都快等睡着了。”

那个胸口血淋淋洞穿的少年带土的脸渐渐和面前的重叠，血腥气被温和的稚气溶解，带土揉着眼睛，是干干净净的模样。

几乎要冰冻窒息的心脏终于开始重新跳动。

“那就不要等我啊，”卡卡西笑着开口说话，自然到让自己都觉得对面的这个人是真的。  
这是他第一次顺畅的和幻象对话。

“我给你买了牛奶哦。”他自顾自的说，当眼睛第一次从幻象身上移开就没敢再看回去，他走近房间，把牛奶一瓶一瓶放在冰箱里，手在抖。

不能回头。回头就什么都没有了。

“每天早上都要喝一瓶，要不以后会长不过…你的同班同学的。”

四周寂静无声。

他合上了冰箱门，然后慢慢靠在上面，闭上眼睛。

左肩的伤口生生的疼。天藏在那名忍者将苦无刺进卡卡西心口的前一秒，用木遁将其偏离了方向，但是仍然捅得很深，差点伤到心脏。小樱强硬的要他在医院待上一宿，说四战后透支生命般的工作强度让他身体出问题的不仅仅是外伤，她需要做各方面的检查，但是卡卡西跑掉了。

为什么要跑回来呢？

太安静了，他已经后悔开了灯，照亮一切之后只觉得这里更加空旷。  
他慢慢摸索自己肩膀处的伤口，不是左边缠着绷带的，而是右边已经变成泛白疤痕的贯穿伤。

“这场战斗，是你赢了。”带土呛出鲜血，笑着说。

他颤抖的手拿不稳苦无，从那个洞将手臂拔出来的时候皮肤擦过破碎的血肉，为什么会这样呢？我今晚为什么要溜回家？为什么会刺向右肩，明明，明明心脏是在左边啊…

为什么要刺偏？！如果没有刺偏的话…

“卡卡西。”带土在叫。  
“卡卡西！”琳的嘴角溢出鲜血。

“卡卡西？”

声音太近了。卡卡西控制不住痉挛颤抖的双手，却在第一时间拉住带土的衣角，“求你别走。”他低声说，将头靠在少年带土单薄的肩上，“就陪我，陪我一会儿就好，我保证…”

两只稚嫩的手臂慢慢抱住他的头，手指插进他的头发，“我一直在这里啊，”带土慢慢的说，“我不会走，所以你也……”

卡卡西笑出来的那一刻才发现自己在哭。他睁开眼睛，发现自己孤身一人躺在厨房冰冷的地板上。

他摸了摸眼睛，一片干涸。

“是你赢了才对。”他对着空气说。

-  
“陪陪我吧。”卡卡西厚着脸皮试图交流，“不要再随随便便消失了。”

少年带土皱着眉头的看着他，站在玄关一副要去训练场修行的样子，那眼神似乎带着穿越十八年时光的鄙视。

“不如我们设置一个显示时长记录？”卡卡西循循善诱，“这样吧，你能维持一小时不消失，我第二天就给你买红豆糕。”

“…不要抹茶味的。”少年带土眼睛亮起来达成妥协，“要把店里抹茶味的留给琳。”

“好，好。”卡卡西连连点头，笑弯了眼睛。他们坐在一起吃饭，冷白的灯光也带上暖意。多好啊，就算是幻象的带土也是个热心肠的好孩子，还是愿意听他这个老人家说话的。

他们聊了一会儿，开始就着咸甜口味拌嘴，后来带土吵着说自己不愿意喝纯牛奶，苦瓜脸和当时水门老师递给他牛奶时一模一样，卡卡西笑的开心，把最后一口米饭放在嘴里。

“说起来鸣人倒是很喜欢喝牛奶呢，过期的也不放过。”卡卡西笑，“鸣人是水门老师的孩子啦。”

他抬起头，带土不见了。

面前是另一副碗筷，米饭盛的很满，筷子干干净净。

卡卡西垂下头，然后很慢很慢的站起来收拾碗筷，又做多了，他想，下次还是在外面随便吃一点算了。

“根本没到一小时啊…”他淡淡的说。

“什么一小时？”带土在他身后问，“我回来啦，今天修炼场好多人。”

“欢迎回来。”卡卡西笑起来，“要不要吃晚饭？”

-  
“外村过激派的问题已经很严峻了。”纲手坐在火影桌后，“找出解决之道刻不容缓。”

“已经是本月第三例外出做任务的忍者被袭击的事件，”静音翻来手里的资料，“说是伏击似乎更确切些，这些人只针对木叶忍者，逼着我们做出态度。”

“两个罪魁祸首已经死了，他们还想要怎么样？”纲手头疼的扶住额头，“这群人…以为和平来的那么容易吗？”

“说起来如果两个人没有死，这件事可能还好办一点。”鹿丸说，“群众只是想要一个怨恨的发泄口，两个人死的时候却只有我们的人看到。如果宇智波斑或者宇智波带土其中有一个活着的话…”

没这种假设的可能，屋子里安静下来，卡卡西从头至此一言未发。

“如果，推出一个替罪羊呢？”卡卡西突然说。

屋子里剩下的人全部都用吃惊的眼神看着他，鹿丸慢慢的说，“你是说佐……”

“我绝对没有说佐助，并且以后也没人会在这件事上提起佐助。”卡卡西快速的说，语气有点冷硬，“打败辉夜的是他和鸣人，英雄不该陷入这样的境地。”

“行了！”

纲手一拍桌子，语气也冷了起来，“我知道你想说什么，我绝对是不会同意的，卡卡西，你想让我成为牺牲部下来守护木叶，从而被史册铭记的无情火影吗？”

卡卡西还想说什么，纲手强硬的说，“这件事没得商量，通知各小队加强村外防御巡逻，外出任务战力在可能的范围内升级配置，目前就这样做，散会。”

-  
又来了。

暗无天日的血夜，流血浮丘的战场。

他在杀人。掌心拢成尖锐突刺的形状，电光嘶鸣惨戾，真是是个方便夺取性命的术式，一击毙命，威力强大，又不会溅出很多血搞得凶手狼狈不堪。

一张一张脸环绕在他四周，看着他杀。每杀一个，脸便大声嗤笑，恨不得拍手叫好。

“看看你自己呀，冷血卡卡西。”诡异的声线此起彼伏，那些都是他杀死的人的脸。  
“看看你自己呀，你洗不干净了。”

抬起头，贯穿的这个胸膛，连着带土的脸，他也在笑，“你洗不干净了，卡卡西。”

颤抖的手从胸膛里拽出来，卡卡西跪在地上，浑身颤抖，他潜意识里知道这一击只是带土想利用它去除体内的术式，但他却觉得自己已经用同样的方法，杀死带土千千万万遍。

你是真的恨我。卡卡西想。

当他从梦中惊醒时颤抖仍然没有停止，漆黑的天花板变得诡异而扭曲，浑身冰冷，头晕眼花。他拼命把自己蜷成一团，又觉得难以呼吸，难以两全之际呕吐感又随之翻涌上来。

他拼命撑着身体到达水池边，将今晚的晚饭吐的一干二净。

胃里翻江倒海的感觉停下来，他虚脱一样软下身体，稍微好受了一点，撑着水池看自己狼狈的样子。

惨白的脸色，让人厌恶的眼睛。

“你是真的恨我。”他突然惨然笑着说。

身后的少年带土悄无声息的出现，是神无毗桥的打扮和模样，两个眼睛是血红的双勾玉。

仿佛下一秒一块巨石就会从天而降，将一切虚假的现实砸的粉碎。

“你是真的恨我。”他又说了一遍，转过身慢慢坐在地上。

少年带土面无表情，只是站在黑暗里看着他。

“你不想让我解脱，连死的权利都不给我，”卡卡西慢慢的说，“这样没什么，活着赎罪的应该是我。”

“可是我求你…可不可以不要再一次一次逼着我看你死去？我真的…”

“我真的受不了了。”他低着头。

两次，真的已经足够了。

他急促喘息着，感觉自己的肺不堪重负的疼痛，鼻腔里烟熏火燎熏得眼睛酸涩疼痛，他以为自己会哭出来，可是仍然没有。他连哭泣的权利都没有。

带土还在那里，眼神冰冷，和平时跟他斗嘴讨要红豆糕的天真少年判若两人。现实横亘在二人中间，终于改变了臆想中的模样。  
这才是带土，卡卡西想，经历了这么多事，他们怎么可能那样和平欢乐的共处一室。

被撕裂的温情后是埋着无数尸骨的鲜血淋漓。

过了很久卡卡西抬起头，“我怎样做你才满意呢？”

“我怎么做你才能彻底放过我呢？”

他踉跄着站起身，就近摸出一把苦无，重新坐回带土面前，俯下身，“我现在还不能死，村子还需要我，况且你似乎也并不想让我解脱的太快…”

带土居高临下的的看着锋利的刃尖。

“要不就这样。”

他用苦无在手臂上划下深深地一道伤口。  
血液畅快的翻涌而出，瞬间染红一方地板。

“可以吗？”他问到。

当然没有回应，英雄没必要回答罪人的提问。卡卡西又平行的划下一道，深到外侧皮肉外翻，尖锐的疼痛传到他的大脑，不过这都没什么，这点痛苦算什么呢。

比起一次一次看着带土死去，还要被其他人议论死的不够好，不适时，应该活下来在众人面前千刀万剐泄愤之后再死，这痛苦又算得了什么呢？

“还是不行的话…”卡卡西自顾自的说，“还是原来的位置吧，我替你捅进去如何？”

左手抬起，将苦无按在右肩曾经的贯穿伤处，他闭上眼睛，想象着雷切嘶鸣的背景下，带土掌心的黑棒捅进来的样子，用力按了下去。

“你闹够了没有？！！！”

身体突然被沉重的重量压倒，背部砸的疼痛，拿着苦无的手被狠狠制住按在地上。卡卡西愕然睁开眼睛，看着撑在他身体上方的黑影。

窗外的月光晦暗的映出他的小半张脸。

卡卡西又开始抖，抖得停不下来，他的大脑一片混乱，过量的情绪早就让他濒临崩溃。他伸出没被按住的右手，那个被从划出的伤口中流下的血染的腥红的右手，抚摸那张遍布疤痕的脸。

“带土…？”

他要被烫伤击溃，被身上人炙热的温度和真实的重量，每条思维每个细胞都在解构重组，他不能思考不成人形。有那么一刻他还以为奇迹来临，神听到了他的渴盼。他曾想过要是结局能够有改变，他愿付出一切来交换。

但是怎么可能呢？这怎么可能呢？

付出一切这种事从来都是空话，事实就是他根本什么都做不到，只是一个身负罪孽满手血腥又沉迷幻象渴望解脱的废物。

奇迹从来不会降临在他身上。

卡卡西笑了起来，他温柔的用手抚摸撑在他身上看起来凶巴巴的人。“你怎么变大了呀。”

一只炙热的大手蒙住他的眼睛，带着无可奈何的戾气。漆黑袭来的时候他没有躲开，绷断了弦的思维彻底失去思考能力。

“够了…”他只听见这一声叹息般的声音。


	3. Chapter 3

-  
是什么时候开始的呢？  
梦境和现实模糊了界限。

五岁的自己在地板上冰冷的醒来，梦里温柔的父亲没有给他抱上床，春天树下斑驳的阳光恰到好处，墓碑上跳跃的光线和梦里一模一样，十六岁就算双手沾满鲜血和人命，还可以看见好友生动的笑脸，老师白色的羽织是他触摸不到的光芒。  
三十岁带着风镜的写轮眼还能被刻在火影岩上。

毒药和特效药大约只有使用剂量的差别，这点他本应该懂的。但就算电光嘶鸣的双手一次次穿过不知谁的胸膛，也只是和现实没有区别的地狱而已。  
他仍不想醒来。

他鲜血淋漓，却又甘之如饴。

-  
浑身酸痛，嗓子也疼得厉害，眼皮沉重得像黏在了一起，天花板上有些陈旧的污渍像是重叠扭曲的脸。

卡卡西想支撑手臂爬起来，却手一软被意料之外的疼痛刺激的跌回了床上，抬手一看，才发现右胳膊缠满了绷带。

昨夜的回忆渐渐回笼，他呆滞的回忆自己狼狈的模样，伸直手臂看着自己指缝间残留的血。

不太有自己给自己包扎的印象，不过他偏头看见床脚放着的半开的医药箱，也想不出第二个解释，况且不会有第二个人知道自己的医药箱一般放在什么地方。

他坐了起来，发了一会儿呆就下了床，今天没有任务，但也不是假期，战后村子重建还在进行中，外敌也虎视眈眈，佐助还被关着，他不该在家里无所事事。

虽然仍旧头痛欲裂，双脚踩在地面上像踩着棉花（他到现在才真切感受到自己连续透支+多日失眠之后的身体状况）。但他仍快速收拾好自己，穿好上忍制服拿起护额。

回头就看见带土站在身后。

两人在猝不及防之间四目相对。卡卡西肉眼可见的愣住了，他像撞上了透明的墙壁，整个人都僵住，瞳孔颤抖，甚至小小的倒退了一步撞在桌子上，然后伸手捂住眼睛。

“喂，卡卡西，你——”

“所以你为什么要变得这么大啊…”两个声音交叠在一起，卡卡西的声音带着无奈，这次轮到成年带土愣住了，伸出去的手僵在半空中。

然后收了回去。

“小小软软多可爱…”卡卡西遗憾的说，随意伸出手摸了摸带土头顶硬硬的短毛。啧啧，和自己的手感完全不一样。  
他的头发是白色的，是四战时十尾从体内抽出后的状态。  
也就是说，死前的状态。

这样的认知让卡卡西感到刺痛。

带土一言不发，阴沉的看着他，那目光也让卡卡西一阵没来由的心悸，他快速收回手，“啊啊，抱歉还把你当成小孩子…我出门了。”

他像要逃开什么一样向玄关快步走去，但只走了几步就被扯住手腕。

“这样的身体还想去哪儿？”成年带土开口，嗓音嘶哑而熟悉。他的手很热，用力扯着卡卡西没受伤的手臂。不知为什么，卡卡西突然丧失全部挣扎的力气。

“纲手大人有事找我…”

“别撒谎。”

为什么要对自己潜意识的幻觉撒谎，这样真的很可笑，但是他实在没办法直视这个带土的眼睛。

他头很痛。“我只是…”

“你怕什么？”带土扯起一边嘴角笑了一下，却完全没有笑到眼底，像是在生什么气。他更用力的扯住卡卡西将二人距离拉的更近，无力的手腕横在两人之间，手里还拿着木叶的护额。“昨晚又吐又割腕的不是很厉害吗？”

“……”

带土眯起眼睛，“而且我不过是…”  
“幻觉而已？”

卡卡西瞪大了眼睛。

有什么在碎裂，空气都在随之震动，卡卡西呼吸越来越急促，生锈了的思维现在才开始运转。

当幻觉两个字，从幻觉口中说出，一切都不一样了。

他这时候才从上到下认真打量面前这个人。

太真实了。  
不管是温度，还是气力，都太真实了。

“看着我。”带土的手几乎要掐断他的胳膊，“告诉我，我是幻觉吗？！”

黑色的袍子裹着高大的肉体，他就这样站在自己面前，呼吸间都是带着热量的魄力。

“别来的太早。”带土就是用这张脸这样说。

太真实了。

“不…”他喃喃着。

也曾无数次想过，无数次在梦醒后的余韵里思索，如果对方是活着的，如果他真的还活着，那么自己应该摆出怎样的姿态？他有得到鸣人的谅解，他帮忙打败了辉夜，但他说到底……

卡卡西后退了一步，对方适时的放开手，他的一只手想伸向背后的忍具包，但最后还是两只手抓住头发，本就隐隐作痛的头部现在更是痛的无以复加，无意识颤抖的症状又来了，护额清脆的掉在地板上，他也坐在了地上。

带土在说什么，但他看不见了。

眼神变得模糊，他不确定自己有没有在呻吟，余光里那个身影还站在原地，像是在冷眼旁观自己的丑态。可能吗，这可能吗。某个念头只要稍微出现在他的脑海，他就痛的几乎要死掉，像是被剥了壳的蚌类被硬生生扯出蚌肉。

“如果宇智波斑或者宇智波带土有一个活着的话…”鹿丸的声音此时比这个世界任何东西都清晰。

慰灵碑被划得支离破碎的名字，无法承担的恨意。

某些臆想中的画面蜂拥进他一片混乱的大脑，和那些回忆混杂在一起，被穿透胸膛的宇智波带土，被架上十字架的宇智波带土，被千刀万剐的宇智波带土，被压在巨石下的宇智波带土。

他蜷缩在一起颤抖，像是想象出一个能抵御全部伤害的外壳。

“你这个废…”他听见这样的话。

一股难以抵御的巨大力量抓住他的身体，带土放大的脸就在眼前，他蜷在一起的身体被迫舒展，红色的眼睛突然闯入视野，就像某个暗无天日的战场上空挂着的月亮。

-  
他最后挣扎着醒过来。

身体绷成快拉断的弓，头痛的几乎死掉，眼前晃动的还是多少次出现在梦里的红色月亮的残影。

“老师！老师！！”

一双手摇晃着他，另一只手帮他抚平绷紧的身体，带着不容置疑的力量。

紧咬的牙齿被迫松开，呼吸变得顺畅，他的意识渐渐清明，最后终于摆脱掉某种梦魇的状态，虚脱般躺在床上。

他慢慢的偏过头，看见他的两个学生一脸担忧的看着他。

小樱正在帮他治疗伤口，绿色柔和的光芒笼罩着他的手臂和肩膀，鸣人扑到卡卡西身上，“卡卡西老师！你是怎么搞的！为什么生病不去医院啊我说！”

卡卡西动了动嘴巴，嗓子一时间实在是疼得厉害，只能用没受伤那只手抚摸鸣人的头顶。

他发现自己躺在自己的床上，身上还穿着睡觉时的无袖上衣，面罩都好好戴在脸上。脸有些发热，似乎是有些发烧。他想了想，问小樱，“你们为什么会过来？”

“我有叫老师今天来医院复诊吧？”小樱皱着眉头，报复似的有点用力的扎紧绷带，满意的听见卡卡西轻轻嘶了一声，“我和鸣人到的时候你躺在水池边，血流了一地，发着烧，怎么叫都叫不醒，倒是你，卡卡西老师，给我好好解释解释你手臂上的伤口是怎么回事？”

水池边吗？他伸手看了看自己手臂上的绷带，“这是你给我包扎的？”

“老师觉得鸣人会做这种事吗？不要转移话题啊老师！手臂为什么有这么深的刀伤？！”

“嘛…这样那样的原因…”卡卡西含混的说，他慢慢坐起来，目光却在室内逡巡着。

是梦…？  
还是个说不上是美梦还是噩梦的梦。

小樱看着他的样子，还想说什么，最后却咬了咬嘴唇，像隐藏什么情绪一样低下了头。鸣人看着二人的样子，奇怪的问，“所以是什么原因？”

“…我已经强制性帮你请了三天假，卡卡西老师。”小樱最后看着卡卡西说，“你，必，须好好休息，按时吃药，不要小瞧感冒，而且你身体已经破破烂烂了。如果不听话的话，我只能强行把你捆进医院。”

“好好…唉，学生长大了，我记得我曾经还是挺有威严的现在怎么成这个样子…”

“都是老师太让人担心啦！不过没了写轮眼倒是不用担心总是因为眼睛使用过度而住院了…唔。”  
小樱自觉说错了话，赶紧拎起鸣人，和老师告别。

卡卡西一直笑着，挥手，看着两个学生从窗外消失。

他收回目光，看见穿着木叶制式马甲，双眼具在，面部完好的成年带土站在门边望着他。

一场醒不来的梦。

-  
“我喝光了你给我买的牛奶。”

“什么？”卡卡西漫不经心的问，手里的东西没停，他在做饭。

小樱二人走了之后，这个带土便出现了，一副刚出任务回村的样子，还带着莫名的局促。  
这时卡卡西才发现现在已经是傍晚，这一觉他久违的睡得够久，小樱的药很有效，烧退了，虽然还有些无力，但是精神好了很多。

而且他也觉得有些饿。

“——我说我因为喝了牛奶，所以长得这么高。”带土站在厨房门口努力申辩。  
卡卡西觉得好笑，想起少年带土小小的个子，没想到幻觉的变化竟然还要遵循逻辑性。

他打开冰箱，里面本放着牛奶的地方还当真空空如也。不过他实在也不能确定当初买牛奶的行动是真的还是配合幻觉做出的幻觉，索性停止思考。

“你在做什么？”带土凑过来。他很强壮，虽然只比卡卡西高了一点，低下头却让他有整个人被拢在身下的感觉，卡卡西收紧了抓住厨台的双手，默默咬紧牙关，尔后才放松下来，拿起了刀。

“离我远一点。”他挑眉，“我可能会不小心手滑哦。”

成年后的带土总会给他带来不太适应的压迫感，明明是什么都没发生的最无害的设定，却仍让他心慌气短。  
为什么呢？因为害得真实的带土变成不了眼前模样的人，不就是他吗？

“你可以试试。”带土舔舔嘴唇，意义不明。他拿起卡卡西握着刀的手，一寸寸放在自己的脖颈上，“就像这样…”

卡卡西冷汗都出来了，他闭上眼睛，“你放手！！”

嚓，刀掉在地上的声音，卡卡西睁开眼，面前空无一人，只有自己浑身冰冷的站在原地，锅里的汤缓慢的冒着热气，他深吸一口气，双手撑住台壁，慢慢蹲下，将刀捡了起来。

“所以刚才为什么要闭上眼睛…”带土的声音从身后传来，听起来还挺委屈的，“明明想给你展示一下你的刀穿过我的身体来着。”

“谢谢，不需要了。”卡卡西定了定神，“就算活着的时候你也…”

他伸手习惯性的抚住带着伤疤的左眼，然后继续煲汤。

身后没了声响，应该是又消失了。

看着摆满了食物的桌子，卡卡西深知自己这顿饭又做多了。

-  
他不太能适应长大后带土。

他这十八年曾无数次臆想过如果神无毗桥带土没有死去，会成长的如何，和自己会是怎样的相处方式，而如今，想象中的样子就在眼前，他却连直视那双眼睛都觉得艰难。

“怎么不看我？怎么不说话？”带土坐在对面咄咄逼人，“你和小的不是每天都聊的挺开心吗？”

“……那真是对不起了，毕竟于我而言你现在的形象就和陌生人没什么区别。”

“为什么？”带土瞪大眼睛，“你不喜欢吗？”

心跳漏了一拍，卡卡西想了想选择闭口不言。这是个于自己而言怎么回答都是错误的问题，他还是有不跳进陷阱的自觉的。

虽然问话的人根本没想那么多。

二人面对面沉默，着实是有点尴尬，等到卡卡西闷头吃完了饭，才发现对面的人早就不见了。

第一次因为幻觉的消失有了如释重负的感觉，他叹了口气，开始收拾碗筷。

屋里很冷，黑暗慢慢渲染浸透，今晚没有月亮，又因为旗木老宅过于偏僻，窗外一丝光亮都没有。

麻木的手浸在冷水里，一下一下擦着盘子，回过神的时候手指已经被冻得发红发皱。现在的他越来越容易发呆，脑袋里好像什么都没想，一段空白的时间就已经过去了。

他又想起今天白天的梦。像割裂开水面从河底拾起划破掌心的棱石，一切细节似乎还是那么清晰，从他的白发，到伤疤的每一条纹路，到手腕皮肤诡异的肤色差，到掌心逼人瑟缩的热度。他紧紧握住自己好像真的被那个带土握过的右手腕，回想着这些对他而言万分奢侈的东西。

也正是因为这些，才让他无法再好好直视那一个虚假的幻象，因为这些细节差异底下所代表的东西，才足够让人窒息。

假的就是假的。

卡卡西在厨房发了一会儿呆，收拾好自己，摸索着上了床。

入睡仍然那么艰难，关了灯之后的黑暗吞噬一切可以呼吸的空气，但是就算他能放下脸面像小孩子一样试图开灯入睡，轻微的光线也都能让他觉得像是探照灯直接刺入脑子。

翻滚到后半夜，他明显感觉到自己又发烧了。

热量在带走他黑夜里仅剩的理智，脑子里的某根弦又被拉断，回忆和臆想混为一谈，虚虚实实摇摆不定，但是他又真的虚弱，所以连和噩梦对抗的气力都没有。

干涸的双眼流不出眼泪，他在热量的逼迫下急促喘息，在他生命中出现过的人又在一个一个离去，以不同方式退出这场黑暗中的表演，脚下的血泊，被贯穿的胸口，无法捕捉的碎屑。

简直就是他人生的走马灯。

没人愿意为他留下，毕竟他不值得。

他本是很清楚这一点的，但此时病热让他变成自己不能容忍的脆弱。别留下我。他虚软的手臂做不出一个挽留的姿势，他毫无底线的祈求，别把我自己留在黑暗里。

“我在这。”一个声音说。

他几乎立刻就要哭出来，却只能做出一个嘴角下撇的动作，如果他是清醒的，应该早就在想着怎么抹了脖子给自己碎成粉末的克制和威严写个墓志铭。他无望的伸出手。

这次有人握住了它。

贴上来的身体带着舒适的凉气，下一刻他被紧紧抱着，恼人的焦热似乎都随之散去，让人安心的大手摸了摸他的额头，继而将他更紧的搂在怀里。

他挣扎着想睁开眼看看到底是谁，却被按着头埋在那个坚实的胸口。

“睡吧。”

他立刻不再挣扎，将头乖顺的垂下去，光线被阻挡得彻底，黑暗也不再可怕。

窗外是点点滴滴的雨声。


	4. Chapter 4

-  
醒来时发现自己被自己的幻觉圈在怀里睡觉是一种无比惊悚的体验。

卡卡西从五岁那年起，不算上做任务时和几个人在野外草草将就一宿的经历，就再也没和别人同睡过。  
但他睁开眼是穿着黑色紧身上衣的结实胸膛，颈下是颜色不一致的右臂。  
神经本能高速绷紧，他眨了一下眼睛就跳起身飞速后退，身体倚着窗沿拿着苦无的手横在眼前。

等他再清醒一下，才发现躺在床上好整以暇看着他的，是面部完好的带土。

“再睡一会儿？你才睡了四个小时。”他的幻觉说。

他有些发愣，他能听见自己心脏激烈的跳动，带土也坐起身，坐在他面前。

卡卡西丢掉苦无，伸手捂住眼睛。

浑身肌肉还在因为刚才的战斗本能紧绷着，放松下来虚脱感也随之而来，他没有回答带土的问题，事实上，他连看他一眼都不敢。

这是个让人笑不出来的笑话。他在臆想些什么？为什么一个幻觉，会在床上？  
抱着他睡？

这个认知让他觉得有点反胃，他捂着脸镇静了一会儿，盼望着等他睁开眼睛床上的人就已经消失了。  
但是当他这样做的时候，一张放大的脸极近的贴了过来。

“不舒服？”带土问。

“…没有。”卡卡西僵硬的回答，收紧肩膀避免碰触，但是身前的人丝毫不后退，最后他只能推着他的肩膀把他弄到一边，故作镇静的说，“我去洗漱。”

“你到底哪里不满。”

“什、什么？”卡卡西不知道他为什么会问这个问题，微微睁大眼睛。

“我是说，你到底——”带土的面部有一点扭曲，他伸手抹了一把脸，卡卡西的心脏不知为何漏了一拍，然后他眨眨眼睛，发现面前空无一人。

他终于长舒了一口气，慢慢伏在床上，虽然是刚刚睡醒却累的要晕倒。

心脏几乎要炸开，他像是被迫直面了什么令人作呕、不堪入耳的秘密，呼吸变得急促，心口处是阴暗角落疯狂生长的毒蔓，潮湿雨地暗不见光的虫豸。  
就算是闭上眼睛捂住耳朵，也擦不去一祯不该存在的画面。

而这个秘密是他自己的，这一事实更加让他难以接受。

我好恶心。

他躺在床上，用力按住自己跳动的心脏，就像要把不小心释放出来的怪物重新按进盒子里，让它再次成为不能被碰触的尘封的秘密。

太恶心了。

不能想，不能问，不能感受，不要去亵渎。那个人已经死了，他不会愿意自己以这种形式成为慰藉旧日同学的道具。

就算只是幻想出来的一个拥抱。

-  
之后幻觉几乎一整天都没出现，卡卡西不知道这对自己而言是好兆头还是坏消息。他听话的按时吃药，老实换药，看小黄书，自己做饭给自己吃，但是这样的闲适只能让他忍到傍晚。

他很想听小樱的话什么都不要想只是休息，他也知道自己需要这个，但是他实在静不下来。就算是休息的时间他也一直在想乱七八糟的事情。  
病中的身体还是很疲惫，但是脑子里那根弦根本没放松过。

他撑着身子坐在桌子旁，看一些之前整理过的文件和情报。  
过激派有没有什么新消息？纲手大人有没有按照他们之前商讨的方案继续和长老们交涉？佐助到底什么时候能放出来？

思考这些问题不亚于脑子里的一场战争，他本可以运筹帷幄步步为营，他足够擅长这个，但此时脑海中只有上锈齿轮艰难运转的咔咔声。

如果要放出佐助…他想着，笔尖点着桌面上的纸，就算按照他们商讨很久的交涉方式，放出来佐助也不能在村里待着…这是显而易见的，可是…

一股越来越响的嗡鸣声渐渐响起，他皱起眉头，头还是很疼。佐助可以去做流浪忍者，在村外继续做任务，几年之后当群众的情绪稳定，逐渐淡忘，他就可以回来了…一切都会恢复正常，本来他们是这样想的。

可是现在外村过激派这么严重，他不知道一个孤身一人的木叶忍者，还是个有前科的忍者，会在村外遭遇什么…  
他无意识的捂住耳朵，刺耳的嘶鸣越来越响。  
…虽然他知道佐助现在很强很强，比他这个做老师的强得多，但是不要忘记史上多少伟大的忍者就是折在无名之辈的手上…

好吵，好吵啊。他抓着头发试图继续思考，冷汗顺着他的额头流淌下来。  
怎么才能同时解决过激派的问题和佐助的问题呢，他答应过鸣人一定会把佐助救出来的，拜托想一想……

千鸟的嘶鸣声盖过了机械般的耳鸣，佐助双眼流血，出现在他面前。“卑劣的外族人，用着我们一族的眼睛，”他在说，“你要感谢宇智波一族的力量。”

卡卡西静静的睁开眼睛。

一段无伤大雅的小回忆罢了，不过说到底…卡卡西笑了一下，自己可真不受欢迎啊。

太无能了，只有自己班级的学生七零八碎，住院的，监禁的…而他一个都保护不了。

刺耳的声音又响起，他终于想究其来源，站起了身，一阵眩晕却让他扶着墙壁跌坐地面。

这时候他才意识到这蜂鸣声来自自己的脑子。

如果自己性格好一点就好了。他想，性格再好一点的话…再更多的关心他们一些，会不会就不是今天的局面了？

他捂住耳朵，头痛几乎让他呻吟出声。

说到底，性格好一些的话，也不用总和带土吵架…当年是是非非从头来过，是不是带土也不会被石头砸到，十八年后的最后也不用死了？

“——很痛苦吗？”

一个声音说，卡卡西艰难的睁开眼，看见身边站着两天没见过的少年带土。  
年幼的小脸显得饱满而柔软，可是此时他一点表情也没有，只是用漆黑的眼睛看着他。

“怎么又变回来了…”卡卡西努力挤出一个宽慰小孩子的笑，脑子里的嗡鸣更厉害了，可是小带土的声音却毫无障碍的清晰的传到他的脑海。

“很痛苦吧？”小带土说，“为什么还要忍耐呢？”

“为什么不去死呢？”

卡卡西愣住了，紧接着继续笑，“我知道也许这是一个很好的方法，但是我还不能…”

“我知道你的计划啦，但是那样太慢了，你挺不到的。”带土说。  
“而且我知道死的感觉哦。死神什么的也见过很多次了，可以为你做一个合格的领路人。”

“……”

“被石块碾压的感觉真的好疼……”少年带土用怀念般的口吻说，像是看不见卡卡西瞬间惨白的脸，“几乎可以听见肌肉裂开和血管一根根爆掉的声音…混合上干燥的泥土，就觉得有点恶心了呢。”

“对不…”卡卡西喃喃着。

“不要向我道歉，并不想听，”带土轻声说，“你的道歉太廉价了，听了都觉得，”

“恶心。”

卡卡西控制不住开始浑身发抖，他紧贴着墙壁，手指痉挛的抓着地面。只因两个字，早晨的画面就开始蜂拥进自己的脑海。  
是对旧日好友抱有不正常幻象的自己。

“被雷电贯穿的感觉就更美妙了…”带土继续说，天真的小脸上是阴沉的笑，“高热状态下，被捅穿的人甚至隐约可以闻到自己皮肉烧焦的糊味哦，这一点你应该是不知道的。”  
“毕竟死人不会说话。”

卡卡西摇着头，汗水顺着脸颊滑落，像是泪水一般汇集在伤疤中流下，他瞳孔颤抖着，想说话却死死咬住嘴唇。  
因为他开口除了道歉说不出别的话。

“想试试吗卡卡西？想尝试和我一样的痛楚吗？”

他冰凉颤抖的手被少年带土捉住手腕牵起，放在自己胸前，“试着凝聚查克拉，你应该很熟练这个的。”

卡卡西不能控制自己的手，他颤抖的结了印，掌心数道雷电雀跃而生。

他被那光芒晃得看不清带土的脸，只觉得那只小手还捉着自己的手腕，“按上去啊，”小小的声音在蛊惑，他分不清这声音是来自面前的幻象还是自己的脑海。

“捅进去啊，你不是要赎罪吗。”小孩子摇着头，“这个术…已经没有其他用处了，毕竟你已经不能再用它了不是吗？”  
“没有写轮眼的卡卡西？”

他终于明白，脑海里的嗡鸣声，就是雷切近在耳畔的嘶鸣。

“我不能死…”他小声说，“暂时，暂时还不能，所以可不可以…”

“不可以，你必须立刻来陪我。”

卡卡西混乱的大脑想着自己要做的事，绝望的摇着头，“求求你…就，就不出一个月…我一定…”

“现在，立刻。”

救救我，谁来…

“动手吧。”带土冷冷的说。

他不能控制自己将雷切缓慢贴近自己的心脏的那只手。

“你在做什么？”

一只更大、更加炙热的手抓住了自己的手腕。

力度有一些可怕，手腕几乎都要断掉，卡卡西无法施力，掌心的查克拉慢慢熄灭。

劫后余生的虚脱感笼罩了他，似乎刚才他差一点被什么东西，而不是自己，谋杀。他喘息着，视野变得清晰，前面少年带土已经不见了，成年带土穿着上忍服，蹲在地上看着他。  
身体再次僵硬起来。

相比那个小带土，这个带土更让他感到恐惧，他避开那道审视的目光，虚弱的挣了一下自己的手腕，未果就将自己更紧的贴在墙上，闭上眼睛。

消失吧消失吧消失吧。

“看着我，你刚才在做什么？”带土凑的更紧，将他的手腕按在墙上，“放雷切干什么？雷切有什么好看的？”  
他被困于炙热和冰冷之间动弹不得。

消失吧消失吧消失吧。

“睁开眼睛旗木卡卡西，你到底要干什么？！”

一双手钳住他的下颌逼迫他正视前方，卡卡西避无可避的睁开眼睛看着面前愤怒的脸。

他克制不住发抖。

“别碰我……求你……”

好像开口哀求变得很容易了。他曾经是多么骄傲的一个人，而现在低下那个骄傲的头比吃饭还要轻松。自己在这个人面前从来毫无底线，不管是活的还是死的，真的还是假的，那条线涂涂抹抹擦去一万次，实在已经没有存在的意义。

究其根本是因为什么呢？真的只是因为单纯的愧疚吗？

“求你离我远一点…”

他觉得恶心，几乎就要吐出来。

“为什么？”带土逼视着他，看着他颤抖的瞳孔，吼道，“你就这么讨厌我？你到底哪里不满？！凭什么那个小的你就能——”

“因为我这个人很恶心所以求你离我远一点。”卡卡西尽力平稳声线说，可是他看一眼面前的带土心脏都在颤抖，太像了，无论是身高体型，还是其他一些若有若无的感觉，他真的要受不了了。

此时他迫切想得到抚慰，少年带土带来的死亡的余音还在他的脑海中回响，是失去半个身体的血淋淋的带土，是被捅穿了胸口还在质问他的带土，是化作糜粉也未回头看他一眼的带土。

所以眼前这个如此真实的、健康的、完好的躯体，让他几乎克制不住自己。

“你有什么恶心的？？”带土拔高了声音说，说实话听起来有些滑稽，他大概没想到听到的是这样的答案，“你给我说清楚——”

别逼我——

“——卡卡西！！”

既然是自己的幻觉的话，就让他放纵一秒吧。

他伸出没被制住的那只手，搂过带土的肩膀，身体送上前，将嘴唇和那张喋喋不休质问的嘴贴在一起。

你不是非要知道吗，那我告诉你。

“——就是这么恶心。”卡卡西飞快的松开手，说道。

大概下一秒就要死掉了。血肉和骨骼一起被腐蚀殆尽。烂透了。面对彻头彻尾的敌人他没办法剜掉私心，面对深爱着女孩为其毁灭世界的旧日好友他也没法抹去心中藏了近二十年不得见天日的，感情。  
卡卡西内心苦笑。说到底他这个人——

一股更大的力量扳过他的肩膀，他惊诧得睁大眼睛，感觉到贴近他身体的几乎将他融化的热量。  
和一个略带粗暴的，吻。  
钳住的下颌让他被迫松开牙齿，嘴唇被细密的吮咬舔舐，继而是纠缠在一起的舌，津液顺着嘴角流下来，他的一切都被夺走更不用说空气，他开始还推拒了两下，剩下的时间只是在漫长的让人头晕目眩的吻中，软弱颤抖着予取予求。

他的手抓住了他的上忍马甲。

大脑一片混乱，尖锐的嗡鸣声也已经停止，剩下的只有一片湿淋淋的雨，一片暧昧的暖雾。热度在攀升，他闭上眼睛，分不清自己醒着还是在梦里。

在他因为缺氧发出零星喉音之后，带土放开了他。卡卡西虚软的靠在墙上，凌乱的呼吸着，眼里的水汽让他视线模糊。糟糕，太糟糕了，他看向带土。  
而这个幻象也在用一种他看不懂、也不想看懂的眼神直直的看着他。  
于是他又退缩了。

“如果你觉得恶心…”  
“不要再让我听见这两个字。”带土用拇指擦拭他被蹂躏得充血的嘴唇，他贴近了他，手掌放在他下身在接吻中不自觉隆起的轮廓上。  
“要我帮帮你吗？”

“不……”他颤抖着说。

带土放开他的双手，一手解开他的裤子，“我现在好像明白应该反着听你说的话了，如果真的不想就认真拒绝我。”

这要他怎么拒绝。

那双手温柔的握住他从来没有第二个人碰过的地方，仅仅肌肤相接的那一刻就让他浑身丧失了力气。对方的手很大，骨节分明，掌心的细茧都是那样真实，卡卡西一只手痉挛着抓住面前的人肩膀处的衣料，像是推拒又像是在挽留，另一只手紧紧捂住嘴。

理智在叫停，情感却在加速沉沦，温吞的快感在抚慰下逐渐尖锐，无法熄灭的火从下体直直烧至心脏，进而顺着血管，烧灼他的四肢百骸。他一定是发出了羞耻的声音，于是他紧紧咬住自己的指节。

“不要弄伤自己。”

那只手被拿下来，一同握住让他失去自我的那一处，滚烫的手心包裹住他的手背，像是把他的整个灵魂捏在手里。  
他无法反抗，只能被肆意碾成支离破碎的呻吟。  
就快要溺毙。被带着荆棘的海潮彻底淹没，仅仅是触摸就让二十年间被自己树立起的壁垒溃不成军，坍塌的废墟烟尘四起，倾泻而出的不仅仅是二十年不可言说的感情。  
他也想要占有，他也想坦荡的直视那双黑夜般的眼睛，他也想讨要一个带着温度的吻。  
“带土，”他小声喘着，“唔…带土…”

这个名字有一定的魔力，一定是这样的，否则怎么解释只要叫出这两个字，他就几乎要忘掉自己是谁？

攀升至极致的时候，带土吻了吻他的眼睛。

他脱力靠在墙上，感觉到自己的掌心和手臂上溅上了自己微凉的液体。他喘息着平息情绪和体内的燥热余韵，理智渐渐回笼。然后他睁开眼睛。

面前空无一人。

他看着眼前已经被黄昏后的夜晚染黑的冰冷空气，然后慢慢低头看着自己沾满可耻液体的右手。  
冰冷的感觉，从心脏，一寸一寸冻到指尖。  
这一定是个诅咒，从他跨越界限的那一秒开始。  
他明明穿着衣服，却像被拿刀生生剖开，里外翻了个面，然后丢进人海中。  
太可笑了。  
太恶心了。

“我在做什么啊。”他笑了出来。

没有丝毫力气了。他慢慢顺着墙躺下，脏掉的手伸在前方。

“我，到底，在做什么…”


	5. Chapter 5

\-   
卡卡西今天早上醒来时仍然是噩梦般的场景。

身后是一个宽阔、坚硬又温暖的拥抱，带着令人安心的力度，颜色不一的手臂环绕着他，将他不容置疑的嵌在怀里。

卡卡西盯着那条手臂出神。惨白的、明显柱间细胞移植过的斑驳皮肤，让他以为自己在噩梦中还没有醒来。  
他渐渐僵硬起身体，用力拧了一把自己的胳膊。

痛觉没传达到之前，身后的人倒是醒了。环绕他的手臂收紧，“今天还放假吧，再睡一会儿。”

卡卡西转过头，看见面部没有伤疤的带土，穿着自己的睡衣，带着睡意，眯着眼睛看着他。

皮肤完整的健康手臂伸过来，轻轻蒙住他的眼睛。黑暗来袭，卡卡西只用两三秒就卸了力，变得柔软而依赖，重新跌回那个怀抱里。

“好。”他说。

他好像正睁着眼睛看着黑暗。

-

宇智波带土从未想过自己会有这一天。

按理说他杀人够狠，作孽够多，弑师、（间接）屠族、发起战争…罪迹斑斑数不胜数，不管是天还是神什么的（想到神他就想呕吐）都不会再给他的生命一丝甜头。他也一直以来这么以为的。

但此时，他正躺在小学同学的床上，盖着他带着干净香气的被子，怀中抱着的，是他小学同学本人。

如果让他活下来是为了赎罪的话，这个方式也太…

柔软的银发蹭在他的颈间，让他有一些痒，但他不打算躲开，反而拿下巴不易察觉的蹭了蹭。被子滑下来一点，露出卡卡西无袖上衣下白皙的肩颈。

有些糟糕。

他压抑着自己亲吻上去的欲望，同时和晨勃做着斗争，他心里清楚，虽然怀中躺着的是这个人，但是他什么都不能做。

因为他应该是个幻觉。

-

如果问他是怎么活下来的，他自己也不清楚。

意识从战场回归之后，睁开眼睛就是神威空间。身体像被撕碎一样疼痛，和多年前融合柱间细胞那个阶段相比有过而无不及。同时，他无论如何也关不上双眼的万花筒。

也许是瞳术和柱间细胞又救了他一命，拾回并再生了他残损的魂魄和碎屑般的肉体。重塑的身体脆弱而不稳定，他本来就不擅长的查克拉控制现在更加混乱，只要情绪激动起来，连最基本的影分身和化形都无法维持。

而这件事现在于他而言，是比当初的月之眼计划更大的挑战。因为面对卡卡西，他实在很难保持长时间的心态平和。

这个废——  
带土在心里默默的闭上嘴，看着卡卡西一脸惨白的坐在餐桌对面，感觉心中的愤怒又在燃烧。为什么，救了他两命，千叮咛万嘱咐，自己的耳朵都要起茧子，说了一万遍不怪你，别怪自己，他为什么还会把自己活成这个样子？

“——你的学生不是说今天放假吗？”带土愤愤不平的说。  
“的确是，”卡卡西将米饭塞进嘴里，“但是我想去看看情况。”  
“看什么情况？”带土嗤笑，“怎么，木叶少了你一天就要毁灭了？”

他明显看见卡卡西拿筷子的手僵住了，虽然随后便恢复了正常。带土暗叫不好，这话说的不像是个合格的木叶上忍。然而卡卡西没有应答，只是用更快的速度吃完了饭，然后弯着眼睛对对面的自己笑。  
“我吃饱了。”

每次听到如此居家而日常的对话带土总会觉得有些恍惚。从他为了阻止卡卡西自残自神威空间跑出来算起，这三天大概是他过得最不像自己的三天——他仿佛回到了七八岁的时候，坐在桌子前，小小的卡卡西在不远处为他和琳做干煎河鱼。

虽然什么都没吃，但他也双手合十做足了样子，“多谢款待。”

卡卡西笑了，将碗筷快速收拾掉，开始换衣服。他并没有背着带土的意思，带土却不太好意思的移开了目光。

“我出门了。”轻飘飘一句话从带土身边飘过，带土想也没想就伸手抓过快速穿好了制服准备出门的人。手腕很凉，小臂还扎着绷带。

他不能做的太过，他只应是个幻觉，所以他没有阻止卡卡西出门的立场。虽然身体不自觉的动了起来。

“…怎么了？”卡卡西紧盯着被捉住的手腕，慢慢问，手指仿佛重叠了什么时候的指痕。带土哽住了，他也不知道该说什么，为了阻止场面继续尴尬下去，他拉过卡卡西，在他眼睛上落下一个吻。

就像昨晚那样。

很温暖。带土想，他应该会喜欢的，毕竟他那么喜欢我。

这个认知让带土的心脏剧烈跳动起来，他已经很久没在室外走动了，此时却觉得自己像是走在阳光普照的街道上，将死的心因为难得的温暖活了过来。

所以他也直接错过了卡卡西一瞬间十分难看的脸色。

卡卡西笑着，任凭他搂着自己，然后推开他，“好啦，我该走了…在家等我。”

-  
好恶心。

胃部在翻涌，像是堆满尖锐的石块，浑身的热量都被攫取，如坠冰窟。

好恶心。

毒液在蔓延，从他被亲吻的眼睛，从他苟活至今的心脏，一点一点将他的血肉镂空，露出阴暗角落里见不得光的怪物。

晦暗的小巷里，卡卡西颤抖着手臂撑着墙，面罩拉下来将早饭吐的一干二净。

直到干呕到胃液也吐不出来，他才狼狈的直起身，忍受着头晕目眩的痛苦，虚软的靠在墙上。

人都是害怕认清自己的动物，这种心理甚至延伸出对镜子的恐惧。卡卡西现在就有一面镜子，一面他幻想出来的、鲜活的、上面刻满了他的丑陋难堪卑怯软弱的镜子。

清晰无比，令人作呕。

卑劣却心存妄念的人，无法控制自己的脑子，也无法控制自己的心。

他在巷子里呆了很久。等重新踏入阳光下，他还是眯着眼笑着的精英上忍。

-  
当家里静下来之后带土会想很多。

他很想跟着卡卡西去看他要做的事，虽然他知道无论是什么事都无非是给傻逼木叶织毛衣。但是他不能，现在他对查克拉的控制太弱，如果途中遇到感知力强一些的人，很容易引起怀疑，他自身倒是无所谓，卡卡西的处境就糟糕了。

带土说不上嘲讽还是自嘲的笑了一下，目光阴沉。如果卡卡西的脑子没坏…第一个发现自己还活着的，应该就是他了吧。

这个废……他在心里默默闭上嘴。

他还记得自己第一次在清醒的卡卡西面前出现——就是三天前，明明昨晚又吐又割腕似乎厉害的不行的某人，见了他就像见了鬼，瞳孔放大，全身颤抖，过呼吸的前一秒还把手伸向刃具袋。

带土可不觉得他能下手刺伤宇智波带土这个人，虽然这事他并不是没做过，但是如今，这个人拿出苦无大概率只会直接刺穿自己的心脏。

立场和本能撕扯着他。从头到尾都是这样，从卡卡西看清他面具后面的脸的那一秒开始，这种折磨就从未停歇过。  
如果再刺激，大概真的要彻底碎掉了吧。

这也是带土选择迁就他病的不轻的脑袋，伪装成幻觉的原因。

那天晚上，卡卡西用沾满自己鲜血的手抚摸带土布满伤疤的侧脸，那时他露出的表情让带土觉得，他才是活在过去的幽灵。

被自厌、愧疚、和思念，永远束缚在原地的地缚灵。

-  
带土狠狠地抓住自己的头发。此时头发已然全白，卡卡西不在的时候他终于不用再辛辛苦苦维持自己的伪装，穿着上忍服，假装一切伤害都不曾存在。

真的很辛苦。他之前从不觉得一个简单的幻术会是这么艰难的事情，查克拉时而干涸，时而像泄洪，随着他的每一丝情绪波动，挑战他的集中力。

就像昨晚…

真是狼狈的可怕。带土回想，那双嘴唇贴上来的时候心脏都快要炸掉，每个细胞都像在碳火下灼烧，那种感觉疼痛又温暖…多亏卡卡西接吻时闭着眼睛他才能有时间勉强稳定他虚假的外表，但是当这个人念着自己的名字射出来的时候——

他真的是喜欢我的。

这个认知让带土失去所有自控的余裕，迟到的欢喜几乎要挤爆他的胸膛，他似乎感觉到自己胸前的空洞被热烈的填满，但是与此同时他也能感觉到自己右脸的伤疤疼痛的生长出来。

不可以让卡卡西看到。他想起那张惨白的、瞳孔放大、惊恐的情绪几乎要实体化的脸。它重合到眼前闭着眼睛，面色潮红嘴唇湿润，还沉浸在高潮余韵的脸上。

所以他几乎是狼狈的跌回神威空间，下体坚硬的顶着裤子，所有伪装都难以维持，他颜色不一的手急躁的抚上自己的性器——

就像现在一样。

一场亟待解决的晨勃。带土坐在卡卡西的床上，将脸埋在他的被子里，想象着现在握住自己的是另一个人白皙柔软的手。

卡卡西抱起来的温度，他瘦削背部嵌入自己怀抱的曲线，他闭着眼睛熟睡的侧脸，他温和的鼻息，这些通通都是他的素材——宇智波带土自然不是什么好人，他不会像某位精英上忍一样，连喜欢的情绪都觉得愧疚难当。所有一切都是他肖想已久，并势在必得。带土血脉偾张，恨恨的想，绝对要改变你那个扭曲的脑袋，绝对要让你好好看着我，而不是像隔着一层穿越真实与虚假的该死的迷雾。

但是当他真的释放，并把自己的东西毫无道德的喷溅在卡卡西的被子上之后，他又变得和悦且知足。只要想到卡卡西是喜欢他的这个事实，他就觉得什么都无所谓了。

就算他一直认为我是幻觉也没有关系，带土想，胸腔里渐渐膨胀起轻飘飘的气球，这让他整个人都懒洋洋的。他毫无攻击力的思考着，觉得幻觉很好，不如说如果是这样再好不过，我可以一直陪着他，就算只是以这种形式。身体恢复一些以后，查克拉应该也能更好的控制，宇智波带土就可以永远做那个一无所知的、卡卡西理想世界里面的木叶上忍。

只要可以一直在一起。

-  
“我应该是放了你假了，来做什么？”纲手皱着眉头看着插着口袋站在火影办公室里的精英上忍。

稍微看一看就能看出这人根本还是没有好好休息，手臂果然如小樱所说又多了几道伤，此时被白色的绷带细细缠住。

不像是敌袭。小樱说，当然也不像是不小心弄伤的，毕竟是那么深的伤口。

就算他那几个大大咧咧的学生和同期没发现，卡卡西战后的情绪问题在纲手眼里也是显而易见的，作为医者自然有这样的观察力。她的这位下属变得沉默而内敛，更加容易走神，但这样不仅没有耽误工作，反而彻底变成工作狂。

闲不下来，不要丝毫余裕，就像要甩掉什么一样机械运作着这具躯体，灵魂却永远留在原地。

纲手懂他的感受，毕竟她曾经历过类似的事情。这也是她放弃立刻退休，决定替眼前这个火影后补多撑几年的原因。

“回去休息。”纲手又说了一遍，然后一份报告被递到她的手里。

抬头狐疑的看了一眼眼前人面罩下的脸，她翻来了手里的纸张。

“你知道我不会同意的。”纲手放下手里被攥得扭曲的纸张，压抑着情绪说。  
“每天都有木叶的忍者在村外受到袭击，这样根本无法完成哪怕只是简单的C级任务，火影大人。”卡卡西垂着眼睑，看着那份扭曲的报告，“就算不提人员伤亡，这样资金来源大幅度减少，丝毫不利于村子战后重建。”  
“一个忍村，这样是运转不下去的。”

“我当然知道如何运转忍村！我们完全可以再支撑一段时间，就算…”  
“最多一个月，是吧？”

纲手沉默了，她知道他说的是真相。

“因为战争的事，大名也已经停止拨款…我们也不能指望他们突如其来的心善。”卡卡西顿了顿，“而且再过一些时间，佐助的伤应该也好的差不多了，所以也是时候…”

“你觉得…你觉得佐助就会想看到这样的事发生？”纲手听见自己的声音在颤抖，“你觉得你的学生们…”  
“没有其他办法了，纲手大人。”卡卡西平静的说，“总要有人付出代价。”

“那也应该是我这个火影——”  
“您也知道我是最合适的人选，毕竟我和那个人…”卡卡西声音低了下去，随后迅速恢复平常的语调，“暗部这么多年，我的手也洗不干净了。”

可战争阶段，谁的手又是干净的呢？纲手想要反驳，却发现自己发不出声音。  
她隐约觉得卡卡西在说另外一件事，而他眼底的情绪也让她说不出任何宽慰的话。

“而且这个决定，也是有我的私心在的。”卡卡西直视着纲手，慢慢的说，“所以您…不用太过挂怀。”

这话说的很直白，他右臂上白色的绷带也如此刺眼。纲手闭上眼睛，转过身背对着他。

“我考虑一下。”


	6. Chapter 6

-  
习惯是一件很可怕的事。

衣柜里的衣服按季节和长短排列好，牙刷的刷头冲向外侧，做秋刀鱼时先放半勺盐出锅时再放半勺，一年四季都喜欢半指手套，出门见学生要带三层面罩，外出总会揣着甘栗甘的会员卡，思维放空时会不自觉走向慰灵碑。  
走到半路才意识到那个名字已经被划掉。

但算不了什么，慢慢这也会习惯，他总有一天会熟练的及时制止迈出去往慰灵碑的第一步。  
这听起来不容易其实也不难。一个人三十年来一直习惯的独自居住，就算突然多了另一个人的身影，在最开始的应激过后，转角处也不会再因为突然出现的身影吓一跳，睡醒时感觉到身体上异常的重量时也不会再惊愕的跳起。

所谓点滴浸透，缓慢侵蚀。

慢性毒药。

卡卡西自然的移开放在他身上的手臂，抓了一下睡得乱糟糟的银发。

那只手臂却揽住他的腰，“又这么早，去哪里？”

“有个会…”卡卡西含糊的说。虽然起的很早，但是他很清醒。最近的失眠好了很多，归功于面前这个人温暖的体温，最近十有八九都是在与幻觉的相拥下入睡。

开始很不习惯，每一寸皮肤接触都让他心惊，每一丝温度都让他颤抖，但是怎么说呢，只是习惯嘛，他最擅长这个。多少更难以习惯的事他都挺过来了，现在活的也还好。  
所以习惯就好了。

幻觉在索吻。幻觉搂着卡卡西的腰，扳过他的身体，幻觉半支撑着手臂亲吻他。嘴唇印在额头上，然后是左眼，然后是鼻尖。  
最后是嘴唇。

卡卡西闭上眼睛。

“我会早些回来的。”他片刻后安抚性的拍了拍幻觉的后背，“今天有很重要的工作。”

他没意识到自己的前后矛盾。

“在家等我。”他对幻觉说。

-  
违和感又来了。

带土躺在床上紧盯着卡卡西走出卧室的背影。

那种看似亲昵，却把人越推越远的违和感。

难为带土能发现这么深层的情绪变化，或许只有卡卡西能让他动一动这方面的脑子。但是，很不对，有什么在发生改变，堆积起来可能变质也可能崩塌。带土几乎可以看见那摇摇欲坠的塔尖。

可是为什么呢？

他紧跟着起了床。现在他的幻术维持时间越来越长，有时候睡了整晚都不会露出本来面目，他也越来越放心整晚和卡卡西腻在一起，而不是胆战心惊的睁着眼睛熬到天亮。

他之前的确低估了自己再一次死在卡卡西面前这一事实对卡卡西造成的伤害。这近一个月，他见证了每一次卡卡西深陷噩梦的场景。  
卡卡西如果真的陷入熟睡，必然会因为噩梦惊醒，他的失眠应该也是这样来的，虽然他本人没有意识到这一点。

潜意识在拒绝入睡，拒绝去经历一遍又一遍的失去。

紧绷的身体，眼睑下颤抖的眼球，痉挛着抓伤自己的手指。他听见无数次身边的人噩梦中呼喊他的名字，声音嘶哑几近泣血，当然还有老师，还有琳，有时还有他的父亲。但更多时候是带土，这种经历让带土本人感到痛苦又甜蜜。

我在这里啊，他一遍一遍说，我就在这里。然后用拥抱，抚摸和吻让怀中人的情绪渐渐平息。擦枪走火的时候不是没有，当某一个深夜中，带土第二次将掌心覆盖在怀中人的隆起上，卡卡西只是微弱的挣动了一下。

这于带土来说足以成为一个许可的信号。

于是他们在这里了。

带土站在卫生间门口，卡卡西的脸映在镜子里。他正在漱口，牙刷含在嘴里，眼皮却耷拉着似乎在发呆。

自从噩梦的夜晚开始关乎欲望，他有一阵没做乱七八糟的梦了。眼底的青黑都淡了很多，可是苍白的脸色难以改善。

他在想什么？带土想知道。不会再做噩梦，和自己这个幻觉也相处融洽，现在战争已经结束，战犯不是死在战场就是被监禁，忍村之间的关系也紧密联系在一起，这不就是所有人想看到的局面吗？他还在纠结些什么呢？

虽然他隐约知道，有些外村的杂碎正在闹事，不过这种程度的人伤害不到卡卡西，所以带土也懒得去细究。

所以究竟是什么事能让他露出这种表情？

他缠了上去。

双手环绕腰部的时候，他感觉到卡卡西的身体久违的僵硬，虽然很快就放松下去，变得柔软而可以掌控，“别闹了。”含糊的声音传来，卡卡西飞快的漱了口，将牙刷冲外放在杯子里，杯子放在每天一成不变的位置。角度都几乎一模一样。

哇，处女座。

若是平时带土一定会翻个白眼，但是今天他只是默不作声的抱着他。卡卡西竟然也没挣扎，平时一定会一边抱怨要迟到了一边推开他。所以这点也很不对。

他们静静的拥抱了一会儿。但这并不能平息带土心底异样的情绪，这种安静只会让他觉得卡卡西离自己越来越远。

最近总会有这种感觉。飘忽不定的，有时只会像一根小针飞快的在心脏上划过，红痕都很难留下，但是带土知道它就在那里。从细小的伤口蔓延下去，最后整个心脏布满裂纹。

“如果我消失了，你会难过吗？”带土问。

小孩子一样的问题，带土问出口都觉得幼稚。他当然知道自己不会消失，毕竟又不是真的幻象。他只是在被越推越远的慌乱中想拼命抓住些浮木。比如被需要的证明，或者挽留。

“我啊…”卡卡西闭上眼睛，伸手抓住从背后环着他的有力的手臂，“我也许会很难过。”

或者也许已经习惯了。

“为什么是也许？！”带土跳起来，极力用肢体语言表达不满。

“你呢？”卡卡西转过身体，直视着带土黑色的眼睛。这样的眼神让带土没来由的心悸，“如果是我消失了的话？”

“……你为什么会消失？？”带土抓着他的手臂，心脏激烈的撞击着胸膛，“你到底在想着什么？？”

“是你先问我的。”卡卡西无奈，“我为什么不能反过来问你？”

查克拉又开始乱窜，带土努力平息自己的情绪，他不想卡卡西大清早的就被吓到过呼吸。可明明是他自己问的问题，为什么情绪失控的最后会是自己？

“我会很难过。”带土说，带着他自己都觉得奇怪的执拗，“特别特别特别难过。”

“原来是这样。”卡卡西笑起来，“谢谢你呀。”

这一个笑似乎将二人间无法流动的空气慢慢缓解，时间又开始流逝。不想再思考了，带土再次伸手抱住眼前的人，不需要再想了，反正他们接下来还有很多很多时间，可以一起做很多很多事，未来那么长，总有一天他能撬开这个严丝合缝的外壳。

“所以你究竟什么时候放假！上次感冒之后就再也没休过了。”带土将脸埋在卡卡西的肩膀，呼吸着他的味道。

如果作为带土，他也许很难做到放下脸面去展示自己缠人的一面，但是作为幻觉，他想做什么都可以。所以即使一米八几的肌肉男撒娇，他也丝毫不觉得羞耻。  
就像又带上了某个橙色螺旋面具一样。

所幸面前的人也吃这一套。“明天。”

“明天就？”带土喜出望外。

卡卡西思考了一下，“明晚吧。”

“什么啊，那不就是后天的意思？”不满的嘟囔了一声，这人怎么连自己哪天放假都搞不清楚。不过带土还是很高兴，胸口的气球渐渐膨胀起来，刚睡醒时的焦躁一扫而空。

“放假就可以和我一整天待在一起吧？”可不要再有什么任务，或者来什么人打扰。

“是啊，”卡卡西的目光不知道落在哪里，声音有些模糊，“如果你愿意的话，可能一直，一直……”

-  
挣脱出拥抱的时候感觉很复杂，望着那双漆黑的眼睛时也一样。

那是一种安心又让人紧绷的情绪，在那样的目光和那样的温度里，他必须找到身体本能和内心冲动之间的微妙平衡，才能真正表面放松自己，接受眼前虚假的现实。

他本来已经做的很好，也很久没吐过。

但是最近越来越难做到了。

带土越来越粘人，表现在只要在家就时时刻刻搭在自己身上的手臂，落在自己身上的目光。  
有时候卡卡西会想他是不是发现了什么，但是马上又会想起他明明只是个幻觉。他的幻觉。  
幻觉的改变意味着什么呢？卡卡西自嘲的笑，也许是早就做出决定的我还没有彻底做好觉悟吗？

太没用了。

这样是不行的。他有必须要守护的东西，并时刻准备献出自己，一直以来都是如此。  
而现在，明显就到了需要他做些什么的时刻。  
沉溺于幻觉，保护不了任何人，改变不了任何事。

卡卡西在人迹稀少的清晨的木叶街道上按住自己的心脏。那颗心脏还在因为刚才每一丝若有若无的碰触和温度而失衡的跳动。

如果你消失，我会真的真的很难过。他想。  
但是你不要难过。

他又摇摇头。

所幸这些，明天过后，都不再重要。

-  
火影塔。

“嘛…幸亏就是这样决定了。”卡卡西说。

纲手坐在椅子上看着他，那目光和他第一次向火影大人提出这个方案时并无不同，这目光带着苛责，同情，怜悯，悲伤，还有些说不清道不明的情绪。

其他人也是一样。

火影办公室不只有他们二人，还有鹿丸和静音。

“长老比我想象中的爽快答应了这件事。”纲手语气平板的说，“甚至没有太纠结就答应了你的附加条款。这一点你也早就料定清楚了吧？”

“毕竟各位长老都是真心为了木叶的未来，自然会选择最正确的做法。”卡卡西说。

“送死的做法？”纲手声音又提高了八度。

“也不一定会死吧…”卡卡西说，“我会尽力活下来的。”

纲手看起来又要爆发，静音安抚着纲手，之后又转向卡卡西，语气里也带着颤抖，“真的就没别的方法了吗？”

她求助般的目光掠过一言不发的纲手、微笑的卡卡西，最后落在沉默已久的鹿丸身上。

“我…想不出其他的解决办法。”鹿丸沙哑的开口，“倒不如说，卡卡西老师已经做出了最优的选择。”

“被袭击的木叶忍者战后两个月已经达到百人之多，现在甚至没人敢去出任务。”卡卡西说，“这种情况明天之后就会停止。”

“不过纲手大人，就拜托您多辛苦几年等待鸣人成长了。”

纲手痛苦的闭上眼睛。

“牺牲下属去拯救木叶，这真的是鸣人渴望成为的火影吗？”

“没关系的。”卡卡西仍旧笑着，“总有一天他会理解的。

“这是我的火之意识啊。”

-  
“你又来了，卡卡西。”佐助说。

“哟。”卡卡西笑着说，虽然他知道即使他笑，角落里的那个人也看不了，毕竟那双眼被施加了强大的封印。

昏暗的光线下只能看到佐助眼罩下的小半张脸，他嘴角翘起一丝笑意，带着惯常的讥讽，“最近来的比鸣人都勤，你要做什么。”

语气还是一如既往的冰冷，也许别人会觉得他一点也没变，但是卡卡西可以从他的语气里窥探出些不一样的东西。

这孩子是绝望的。

他清楚自己做过什么，也清楚自己将会面对什么，他在漫长的近两个月的囚禁中也许做好了付出代价的准备，但是因为他还年轻，所以做不到摒弃所有希望。  
以至于更加绝望。

他总会在卡卡西到来的时候说更多的话，情绪也更容易被挑动，这甚至甚于鸣人到来的时候。因为佐助知道，如果最后的判决下达，会是卡卡西这个做老师的来通知他。

“有什么想吃的吗？”卡卡西温和的问。

“……”佐助在束缚里挣动了一下，嘴角的笑意更明显，当然在卡卡西看来，绝望也是。

在这个年纪，他不应该有这样的情绪。

“最后的晚餐吗？大可不必。”佐助说。

“不是这样。你想吃什么？我让小樱和鸣人准备准备，明天给你接风。”

“接风？”佐助语气带着疑惑，“你在说什么鬼话，卡卡西。”

你就不能叫我一声老师吗？卡卡西倍感无奈。

“明天你的监禁就结束了。”卡卡西说。

“……所以呢？我的判决是什么？我还能活多久？”

“那就看你自己了。如果想活的久，不要总吃垃圾食品，营养要均衡，番茄有营养也不要吃得太多，而且不要空腹吃。等到人到中年也不要学着喝酒抽烟，其实一点也不帅气。”

“你到底在说什么？？”佐助明显被卡卡西的话搞懵了，语气困惑极了，卡卡西笑了起来，这孩子终于有了点孩子的样子。

“我是说，”卡卡西清清嗓子，“宇智波佐助，你的监禁期结束了，封印也会解除。明天晚上便可以自由活动，但是会有大量去外村执行的危险长期任务，做好心理准备。”

“你在开玩笑…”佐助的身体向前探了一点，“代价呢？我的代价是什么？”

“代价就是，和将来作为六代目的鸣人一起守护木叶。”

卡卡西一直在笑，他现在真的很想摸摸他学生的头发。他像恶作剧成功了一样看着佐助因为震惊而明显僵住的表情。

他的学生每一个都很可爱。

“所以，好好活下去吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

-  
他还记得第一次见到他那时候的样子。

不是少年的带土，而是那个成年的、似乎真的能散发热量的形象。那天学生们刚走，自己还在因为感冒发热，而那个人，就站在他的卧室门口。

被叫名字的那一刻让混杂间都生出草木阳光，那一瞬间的暖让因病虚弱的他都不明所以的翘起嘴角。

他也曾无数次想象过如果那个人没被自己偷走人生，如果当年被砸烂的是自己，平安长大的少年会是怎样的。相貌有宇智波惯有的英俊，人缘很好但和女孩子说话会脸红，实力强大有着值得信任的同期和后辈，血红的眼睛会是所有木叶敌人的噩梦，但也会温柔的注视棕发女孩的脸。他和她会用两首歌的时间走过年少相知、心意相通和婚礼，然后接过水门老师交给他的火影帽，带着风镜的写轮眼被刻在影岩上。

一切都因为名为卡卡西的错误戛然而止。走向另一条路的少年被剥夺爱和生的权利，而明明，这一切应该都是他的。

所以他不能接受自己不知羞耻的幻想出这样一个本是触手可及的未来，来侮辱因为他堕入地狱的同伴，这样一个幻觉无时无刻不在提醒他的愚蠢和卑劣。  
他本应为自己的无耻而震惊颤抖，他本应无法完整的看向他。

他本来是这样的。

可放在他额头上的手有着粗糙的细茧，坚实的怀抱中有令人安心的温度，黑色的眼睛里是真真切切的自己的倒影和真真切切的笑，勾起的嘴角挂着让他恍惚的无关酒精的醉意，低声道晚安时有些嘶哑的声音驱散所有恐惧。

雨水渗入草木清晰的纹路， 漫天滋长隐秘的情绪，与自我拉扯的过程让人快要发疯。颤抖，呕吐，心跳加速，但当仓惶的躲避转为贪恋，推拒的手臂变成挽留，在预判自己可能生命尽头就在眼前时，那一刻他也想彻底放弃自己的理智。

他这一生想要的不多，得到的也很少，没有让他可以提出愿望的人，也不期盼得到回应，他的一生走在前面，而身侧空无一人。  
但是此刻，至少当他叫出那个名字的时候，可以欺骗自己真切的听到了那一声回答。

-

“带土？”

卡卡西回到家中是八点左右。

打开门时候家中是黑的，这在如今并不常见，他现在已经习惯从玄关望进去就能看见那个人坐在客厅的沙发上看电视，或蹲在书架旁偷看他的亲热天堂，或坐在饭桌旁百无聊赖地等他回来。

明明只不到一个月，就已经如此习以为常，好像已经篆刻进年年岁岁的生命。他也没想过，他离开家时都是清晨，不会去刻意开灯，那么深夜回家，给他留灯的是谁。

他没开灯，就那样怔愣在黑暗里，仿佛想透过黑暗看清背后他想看到的景象。手里的红豆糕掉在地上。呼吸不再顺畅，夜色渐渐吞噬他的冷静。

“带土…”

就着黑暗进了房间，轻声又叫了声那个名字，回应他的却只有风吹过窗棂带来的吱呀声。

卡卡西又查看了空无一人的卧室，然后在床边摸索着坐下。他像在等待着什么，又像在惧怕等待。  
他看着家里，心想着自己竟然落得这么戏剧化的结局。

不见了。

为什么？

心脏在慌张的跳动，这种反应本应出现在见到幻觉的时刻，他本应是害怕见到他的。可是现在为什么只觉得胸口都被这浸黑的安静掏空了一般？

明明是最后一晚。

他想，情绪在安静和黑暗中放大，他竟感受到一丝孩子般的委屈。这很可笑，但是因为没人看到，他想放任自己悄悄委屈下去。

明明是最后一晚不是吗？

我连最后一晚放弃现实的资格都没有吗，卡卡西想。

早晨那个人环抱自己的力度似乎还能清晰的回忆起，他突如其来问的那个问题生硬的撞进了卡卡西的脑子。  
“如果我消失了，你会难过吗？”

又是这样。好不容易勇敢一次，本想着最后一晚至少可以好好道别，然后再洒脱的离开。他也不想总是只看着那个人的背影，当践行他教会自己的东西时（虽然长大的他全盘否认了），卡卡西也想被见证，也想不留遗憾的帅气的走开，而不是总是可怜兮兮的留在原地。

可是又是这样。他还是被抛下的一个，就算是幻觉，做的事也如出一辙。  
而自己也没有丝毫长进。

太可笑了。

但是离开的背影看得太多，他也已经习惯了。

卡卡西在慢慢冷静下来，理智的回归让他对刚才有些情绪失控的自己发出嘲笑。  
你当然没有放弃现实资格。他想。这一个月的时间都是你无耻的偷来的。

总之如此…沉溺于幻象是没有用的，幻象的消失也在提醒他这一点。该安排的已经安排好了，不管是工作的交接，学生的照顾，还有住宅的归属。他没有告诉他的学生关于自己的事，只说了佐助明天就可以放出来，小樱和鸣人的笑让他很欣慰。

自己一直也没教会他们什么，他这个做老师的终于有些用处了，这样一想他还是很高兴的。

他静静地靠在床头，想着最后看到的那些笑脸，突然觉得很疲惫。好像这么多年积压的隐忍终于毫不留情的倾泻下来，压弯了他的脊背。

侧耳倾听，身为忍者良好的听觉让他能听见所有声音，风吹过窗棂的吱呀，树叶相互摩挲，厨房的水龙头又在滴水，自己轻微接近凝滞的呼吸。  
全部声音。唯独没有属于带土的声音。

他垂下头，又有些瑟然的笑。

明天天亮，他就去接受他的现实。也许这样做了的自己，去另一边也终于可以坦荡的和带土说一声好久不见。

但是这一刻，他就无比想见他。

灯突然开了。

突如其来的光亮让卡卡西一瞬间眼前一片空白，他眩晕了一秒，然后抬起头，看着带土站在他的眼前。

他还穿着早上的睡衣，向前走了几步彻底立于卡卡西面前，高大的身形将阴影投在卡卡西的身上。

梦在那一刻拥有了意义。卡卡西眼睛一眨不眨的看向面前的人，甚至一时间忘记这只是脑内的泡影。  
他迟疑的伸出手，抓住了近在咫尺的袖口。抬头看着他的幻觉的脸，发现阴沉的可怕。

他不知道这是为什么，但是幻觉的重新出现让他又高兴起来。他弯着眼睛笑，“才回来？客厅里我放了红豆糕哦。”

“卡卡西。”

“嗯？”

“你有什么想对我说的吗？”

带着阴翳的目光让卡卡西没来由的心悸。他为什么会知道…？  
但是他很快想到，这是他的幻觉，只是他潜意识的反射，幻觉会这么问，只因为自己真的有什么话想说。  
这么一想还觉得很体贴。

他呼出一口气。带土还站在他的面前，有着纹丝不动的压迫感。  
总觉得气氛有些奇怪啊，和他想象中剖白的场景一点也不一样，他想。现在说是临终遗言，倒不如说像严刑逼供。带土冰冷着表情，眼神像是冷硬的刺。

他还是偃旗息鼓。  
本来想好的话一句话也说不出，寂静在二人周身膨胀，像是要把其中的一切生生吞没化为乌有。  
他说不出口。在这个人面前他做不出一副洒脱赴死的样子，不管是再见还是很快就会相见，他真的不擅长和眼前的人关乎生死的道别，因为他们从未好好道过别。  
勇气缩成指甲大小，他只想避开那道目光。

“我接了长期派外的任务。”他最后叹了口气，说，“很久都不会回家。”  
他为什么要对着一个幻觉编造这样的谎言，真的很可笑，但是想来想去他只能以这种方式说出再见两个字。  
“所以……”

“派外任务？”带土眯起眼睛。  
“卡卡西，你当我是傻子？”

意料之外的状况让卡卡西不知如何应对，他怔愣的抬头看着面前明显气极的幻象，张张口不知该说些什么。于是他选择低下头躲避那道灼人的目光。

“你明天要去做什么？”一只炙热的大手钳住他的下巴，逼着他再次抬着头和那双黑色的眼睛对视，“你老老实实一字一句的告诉我，你明天要去做什么？”

卡卡西的心脏因为那沉甸甸的、燃烧着愤怒的眼神跳的飞快，在这样的目光里，自己的一切似乎都无处遁形，胸膛里绞进锋利刀片，火焰烧尽谎言的外壳。他最终还是垂下眼帘。

“说话啊！！对着我说不出口吗？！”带土愤怒的声音刺入他的耳廓，却又嘶哑着像是把声带撕开。

“说不出口你明天要去送死吗？！！”

-  
他知道了。卡卡西想。

他当然知道了，所以根本不用自己说出口。

幻象的脸因为愤怒扭曲，英俊的、没有伤疤的脸，却让卡卡西从中看出一丝四战对战时的狰狞样子。  
一时间来自过去的情绪，不管是愧疚，还是别的什么，此时穿过两个月的时空再次精准的击中了他。  
卡卡西闭上眼睛。

说到底这只是个假的。

“就是这样…既然你心里已经有数干嘛还要问。”卡卡西轻声说，别过脸把自己的下巴解脱出来。“…是关于村子的事情，我也没办法。”

“没办法？上赶着递交报告你这是没办法…”带土的手改为钳住他的肩膀，他本就靠着床头，现在只能固定在原地避无可避的面对幻象的刁难。“让我想想，从我第一次出现时你就开始计划这一切了吧？报告递交日期我可看得清清楚楚。”  
“所以你究竟对我有什么不满……”

“我…从未对你有过不满。”不知道一个幻象为何会有这样的问题，和今晚这样的举动，但是在刚才带土未听自己剖白就知道真相之后，他像是突然冷静下来。或者说，这是他这一个月以来第一次冷静下来。

这是假的啊卡卡西。说到底这也是一部分自我，你沉迷于此已经是个笑话，为何如今还要顾及属于自己潜意识的想法？

于是他安慰般拍拍幻象的肩膀，“明天之后，你就可以解脱了。”

“我解脱…我解脱什么？”带土怒极反笑，“卡卡西，你这是在报复我吗？”

“报复你…？”

“报复我两次死在你面前，是吧？报复我活着也不回去找你，也不让你死，所以你也一定要在我面前死上一次？”

“我没这么想过…”卡卡西皱起眉头。

“那又是因为什么呢？让你活下来是我的错？你以为我让你活着是为了让你代替我赎罪？你有没有问过我的想法？”

“你考虑过你自己吗？你凭什么赎罪？这个替罪羊凭什么你来当？你有罪可赎吗？？？”

“木叶那群蠢货………”

幻象咄咄逼人的架势让他太阳穴针刺一样的疼痛。究竟为什么会这样？他这段时间也曾猜想过最后告别的样子，或温情，或冷漠，或叫我快点去死，或说和我有什么关系，或约定我在另一边等你。  
但——从未预料到是今天的模样。

“为什么你非要如此，为什么就不能有一次遂了我的心愿呢…”卡卡西低声说，他靠着床头，将头歪到一边苦笑。“最后你也要这样吗？”

“你想怎么样…”肩膀上的手在颤抖，“你想让我和和气气的送你去死…？？”

“真的够了。”卡卡西用力挣开钳制他的手，“你还是消失吧…我求你了。”

-  
消失吧消失吧消失吧。

他推开带土贴的极近的胸膛，从他的围困中将自己解救。带土似乎因为他的话愣在原地，卡卡西坐在床沿低着头。

消失吧消失吧消失吧。

他不需要这个，他早该知道，本来就是他的病，他的臆想，他的妄念，他的罪恶。这个幻象，是最不该存在的东西。  
它是罪证，手握着它，卡卡西永远无法和过去和解，他也就永远无法面对真正的带土。记忆中的带土，另一个世界的带土。

“卡卡西…”

还在说什么啊。

“我从来就…我从未怪过你，卡卡西…不管是琳的事，还是别的什么，我已经说过了。”

你怪我，你是真的恨我。

“我是绝对、绝对不会放你去死的。”

闭嘴吧。

卡卡西索性站起来，想要逃离这间屋子，他的头越来越痛，理智都快被吞没，现在这里才是他想要放弃的现实。  
幻象的字句对叠起来，让他完完全全认清自己内心那个软弱的自我。还有留恋吗，下不了决心吗，惧怕死亡吗？所以说，为什么它还要说这样的话…  
明明只是个幻觉…

他想捂住耳朵。

求你别再说任何软弱的话了，求你——

“放开我…”他有些颤抖的说，胸口像被蹂躏坚硬的棱石，最脆弱地方被反复刮擦。手腕被身后的人攥住，“我叫你放开我。”

“你听到我说的话了，卡卡西，我说我喜——”

“闭嘴吧！！”卡卡西突然奋力转过身，一拳打在带土的脸上，“我叫你闭嘴听见没有！！”

他直视着捂着右脸，眼睛因为愤怒亮的惊人的带土，身体因为过量的情绪发着抖，“这两个字绝对不可以说……”

他直视着眼前人花白的头发，半边脸沟壑纵生的面庞，指尖发狠刺入掌心，流出了血。

“明明只是个幻觉，就不要代替他说他不会说的话…你不是他。”

他转身就要走。背后传来一声带着愤怒、绝望、嘲讽，还有其他听不懂的意味的干笑。

“我不是他…”

被大力拉扯的手腕，天旋地转之间，一股无法抵抗的力量将他压在床上。他眼前发黑，头晕目眩的睁开眼。

“我不是他，那你睁大眼睛看看我还能是谁？！！”


	8. Chapter 8

\-   
带土站在火影室内。

今晚没有月亮，使得室内较往常更加漆黑，不管是墙壁，桌椅，还是桌面上堆积如山的文件，全部被笼罩在一片晦暗不明中。  
但是这对带土来说不算什么，他两只眼睛血红，三勾玉疯狂旋转，紧盯着手里的纸张。

他早该这样做的。

他抛开手里的这一份，拿起下一份。也许是这些文件明天就要使用的缘故，所以全部被按着顺序整齐放在桌面上，找到它们一点难度都没有。黑色的字迹爬满洁白的纸张，在他眼前解构重组，接着爬进他因为气极混乱一片的脑子。

他早该想到的。

他发狠的抚摸着纸张上「はたけカカシ」的字眼，感觉指尖要流出血。一定是已经流出了血，否则为何那个名字后面的内容全部血红一片？

「通敌」  
「人命」  
「自愿」

搞不清哪一个字眼让他更加恼怒，他紧紧咬着牙，手里的文件已经皱成一团，于是他将索性纸张撕成碎片。  
谁会知道他出门的本来想法只是远远看卡卡西一眼。

空气扭曲起来，火影室一片狼藉，空无一人。

-  
“你睁开眼看看我还能是谁！！”带土吼道。

“放开我！！”眼看卡卡西又要一拳打过来，带土及时利用位置优势制住对方的手腕，将他牢牢按住。

从火影室回来就激烈的撞击着自己胸膛的心脏，像是要从囚笼中咆哮挣脱的兽类，锋利的爪牙撕破所有伪装。他知道现在自己面目可憎，从那双墨黑瞳孔中的倒影就可以看出来，但他此时什么都不想管了。

“你看着我。”他发狠的钳住卡卡西躲闪的下颌，逼迫他直视自己，“你给我睁着眼睛看清——”撕扯间面罩被蹭掉，于是带土看见了那双固执紧抿的嘴唇。

他用力扯过卡卡西挣扎的右手，强迫他把手掌贴在自己满是伤疤的右脸上。

“告诉我，我到底是真的还是假的！！！”

接触到脸颊的皮肤冰冷而潮湿，像一尾雪白的、不留心就会滑走的鱼。带土紧紧抓着那只手，感受到细微但逐渐剧烈的颤抖。

身下的挣扎停了。

卡卡西怔愣的看着带土，一动不动，神情空洞而恍惚。几秒以后带土变得慌乱，他迟疑的放开钳制的手，试探性的叫，“卡卡西？”

被放开的手也没有离开带土的脸，冰冷的指尖一点一点描摹记载疼痛的纹路，就在带土以为他终于认清了自己的时候，卡卡西突然笑了起来。

“对不起…”他张开嘴，声音颤抖，“是我害死了你…”

一秒的黑暗像是心脏突然沉入深海。

“没关系，你不用等太久，”卡卡西笑着，触摸他的脸像是触摸一碰即碎的珍宝，“我明天就…”

带土凶狠的吻了下去。

他急于堵住这张说不出他想听的话的嘴，明显这是最好的方式。卡卡西在突如其来的粗暴亲吻中瞪大了眼睛，被阻断在唇边的话化作招架不住的呜咽。牙齿磕碰牙齿，嘴唇擦过嘴唇，舌尖泛出血腥气，他祈盼真实的唇舌纠缠能让卡卡西找到眼前人是存在的实感，但是当他终于放开，看到的还是那种恍惚的、似乎浮于表面的笑意。

“最后一次的话…”卡卡西说。

原来一直是他错了。

当他决定装作幻觉，贪恋摒弃现实的陪伴，无耻的安于现状的那一刻，他就错了。

或者说，当他自顾自的决定碎在这个人眼前的时候，当他十八年来只是躲在暗处麻木的看着他在碑前忏悔的时候，当他看见了少年贯穿女孩胸口的眼泪却没有亲手拭去的时候——

他一直在做错事。现在就是他的报应，成为一个被所爱之人都拒绝承认的存在。如果卡卡西都不承认他是真实的话，那他就是死了。

死去的人伏在温暖的胸口，卡卡西战后瘦了很多，他拨开他厚重的制式马甲，手指钻进衣料间隙，他很温暖，他很冰冷。

“做什么…”身下的人含糊的问。

是他害得他越病越重。

带土没有回答，手指游走于温热的皮肤，裤子被解开，右手覆盖上身前的隆起，卡卡西惊讶的闷哼一声，但随后软下身体。

他们这样做过很多次。在这一个月内用拥抱和欲望驱散噩梦的阴翳。带土的手灵活的动作，卡卡西用右手捂住嘴紧紧闭上眼睛。不用问也能猜到，这人还以为这仍是自己可耻的幻想，但决定放纵自己最后一次。

闷在掌心下的喘息越来越急促，怀中的身体也渐渐绷紧，热度攀升，带土扯开卡卡西捂着嘴的手，听着他陡然拔高的喘息，任凭他射在自己手里。

既然如此，带土他也想任性一次。

他看着躺在身下的人迷茫的双眼，趁他无法反抗时候扯下他的裤子。

“要做什么…？”卡卡西声音还在因为高潮的余韵颤抖，暴露在空气中的下半身让他搞不清楚状况。他挣扎着想起身，但是被轻松按下。

带土没有回答，他半跪在床上，用膝盖分开两条因为久未见阳光而过分苍白的长腿，就着手里粘稠的液体探了下去。

卡卡西惊呆了，但是此时他的幻象已经侵入他的双腿中央，表情阴沉不可反抗。悬空的双腿让他挣扎起来都不得要领。

“我从没、从没想过做到这种程度…你停下…”

但是手指已经侵入进去，冰凉的液体触感让他颤抖，这是他的精液。他惊叫一声，脆弱的思想被一系列出乎意料的发展搅得混乱不堪。上衣被撩起，带土滚烫的肉体贴了上来，下面加入了更多的手指。

“唔…”再次被吻住，拒绝的话无聊的推拒都被堵了回去，卡卡西的眼角积蓄起泪水，随着手指的搅动，被侵入的疼痛和怪异感中泛起奇怪的感受，他拼命想要合拢双腿，却只是像更主动的夹紧了男人的腰。

细密绵长的快感从被戳弄的腺体强制翻涌上来，他从未体味过这种感觉，陌生而恐怖，但他知道幻象打算做些什么，他也是三十岁的男人，如果不知道这么多年的亲热天堂才是才看了。

手指抽了出来，卡卡西透过泪水看着直起身的带土，他的胸膛伤痕累累，是两种颜色，当胸有一个丑陋的伤疤。

他突然开始恶心。

这种恶心让他紧紧咬住嘴唇，恶心让他丧失所有挣扎的勇气，炙热的器官，顶入他的下体，一寸一寸，侵入感让他眼前发黑。

我原来想做这个？  
我想让他做这个？

好恶心。

胃部在翻腾，久违的呕吐欲又来了，他颤抖撑起身体，下体还连在幻象身上，对着床单干呕。

有力的手臂抱起他，用不可反抗的力量，将他痉挛的身体箍在一个坚硬的怀抱里，强迫他仰起头，“对不起…”卡卡西哭了，“我没想、我从没想过……”

“你没想过，卡卡西，这是我想做的事。”

“这是我想做的事。”带土在卡卡西的耳畔又说了一遍。

“我根本就不是幻觉。”

一字一顿，咬牙切齿。

当幻觉两个字，从幻觉口中说出，一切都不一样了。

带土眼见着卡卡西眼睛睁大了，眼泪还挂在眼角。这么长时间，他从未见过卡卡西流泪，不管是噩梦终焉，还是深可见骨的伤口。但是现在他哭了。

眼泪从墨黑的眼睛中滚落，顺着脸颊流了满脸，带土还没见过这么凶的哭法，甚至怕他哭坏眼睛，内心的郁结一时间也消散很多。但还没来得及抚慰，就看见卡卡西突然笑起来。

“你是幻觉。”卡卡西破碎但笃定的说。

他摇摇头，抹了把脸，挣扎着向后仰去，带着带土重新躺在床上，然后笑，“不是要做吗？来做吧。”

-  
暗无天日的日子里，意识到无言的凝视随着成长变了味道以后，带土也想象过，如果真的有这一天，会是什么样子。 

或是另一个世界心意相通的温存，或是他单方面的强迫与惩罚，或是，只是抛弃身份不问缘由的做。带土想过当时的自己会是怎样的心情，但绝对不会如现在一样。

身下人因为粗暴的抽送不能自控的蜷缩身体，却又在强迫自己放松接受他。带土心在抽痛却不想温柔，钳住那双手腕按在床头，“幻想过这样的疼痛吗？”

他冲撞着柔软的肠壁，看着卡卡西难以承受般竭力仰起头，他的阴茎已经再次翘起，全身因为欲望变得泛红而绵软，“幻觉操你爽吗？！”

“只要…你想。”卡卡西支离破碎的说，声音像是含了水。带土发狠的进入更深的地方，柔软箍紧他的根部，卡卡西因为被彻底撑开的感觉慌乱颤抖，呻吟全部被咬进渗血的嘴唇。

带土强迫打开他的下颌，手指放进他的嘴里，瑟缩的舌任他摆弄，牙齿轻轻磕在他的指关节处，那力道连牙印都留不下。这种温顺的感觉让带土觉得既甜蜜又恶心。

“反抗啊！！你不觉得恶心了吗？！”

卡卡西在狂乱的节奏中根本说不出话，嘴里还含着手指，他的性器在小腹流下蜿蜒的水渍。带土俯身亲吻着他，从柔软的耳垂到白皙的侧颈，下一刻却想直接掐住他的脖子，逼他说出自己想听的话。

他不知道自己要做什么。

像是被划开胸膛，一只手掌直接触摸在心脏上。那是卡卡西的手掌，骨节修长，随意揉捏。看似掌控一切的是自己，但其实，他才是被掌控的那一个。

我是真的卡卡西，我活着回来的，你没有杀死我，一次都没有…

他多想将这些一字一句都刻进这个人的脑子，但是当他看见那双盈满泪水的眼睛，他又一句话也说不出来了。

当说出真相的人被认为是假的，那么他说出的真相还有什么意义呢？

但他突然又觉得这样很不错。

真相没有意义，他这个人也没有意义，这不是最好的现实吗？

带土突然笑了，嘴角越扯越大，最后变成一个灿烂的、惊喜的笑意。他为什么现在才想到这一点？刚才干嘛要聒噪的证明自己？疯了吗？

这样就好。这样就最好了。

作为幻觉的话…

他低头亲吻卡卡西，继而沉默拥抱，像是要把他揉进身体。

只是个幻觉的话。

-  
虚假的幻影，该是像粗糙的劣质木偶，只有回忆是他的引线，卡卡西自知和成年后的带土相处不多，战场上命运生杀予夺容不下观察细节的喘息，也没那个心情。

可他却太过生动。干涸的眸子点上了光，木质的支架变成坚实的肉体，所有细节，和不知从何而来的温度，让他真实的可怕。

卡卡西仰头透过泪水看向幻象的眼睛，他无法幻想出这么一双眼睛，他读不懂那些复杂到让人头皮发麻的情绪，还有灼伤人心的热度。

他本该是冰冷的，卡卡西想，不，他已经碎了，冰冷也是温度，他合该没有温度。

他本该是假的。

他就是假的。

高潮的一刻来的迅猛而激烈，让他的思绪彻底断了线。他追求的也许就是这个，沉浮于深海，抛开所有，只需感受另外一个人熟悉到难以割舍的温度的这一刻。

幻象什么都不说。沉默的亲吻他，借着他痉挛的穴道继续抽插，不粗暴也不温柔，也不再叫嚣着自己不是幻觉了。

但是他仍不放心，这让他怎么放心？如果遇到类似石块滚落、共杀灰骨之类的事情怎么办？  
而如果是幻觉，他就不会受伤了。

他揪住幻象的衣服，借着节奏说，“你是幻觉…”

被射在身体里之后，摇摇欲坠的意识仍在强撑，“你是幻觉记住了吗？…”

“别吵了。”温暖的手捂住他的眼睛。

“你只能是幻觉…”卡卡西的眼泪不受控制涌出，顺着带土的指缝滚落，他绵软的手抓着带土的衣角，“我求你……”

带土闭上眼睛，然后睁开。

疯狂旋转的三勾玉展现在瞳孔中，他放开捂着卡卡西眼睛的手。  
铺天盖地的红是卡卡西意识里最后的东西。

-  
带土关了灯，坐在床边，看着陷入昏睡的人。

最后一刻施加的幻术足以保证他睡上一天一夜。

窗外是静谧的木叶。而他知道这一片安宁之下被掩藏、被牺牲、血骨埋进泥土的，都是谁。

他现在仍不觉得自己当初的选择是错的，只能说被黑绝摆了一道，让他回头的也从来不是木叶，大概只是因为那几个人吧，老师和老师家的小鬼，自己名义上的小侄子，还有…

他轻轻撩起散落在枕头上的银发，指缝间滑落柔软，一点都不像固执到讨厌的他。

他闭上眼睛，在黑暗中短暂陷入臆想中的噩梦。断壁残垣的木叶，石缝间毫无生气的身体，银发和在风中，血腥气直接揉进带土的眼睛。

死亡是冰冷、难以触摸且不可挽回的。稍微触碰一下，那种寒冷就能铭记一生。

卡卡西怪他死在自己面前两次，而这人又何尝没做过类似的事情？

永远这么高傲自大，自说自话，一旦认定的事情，打断腿骨也会站得笔直。他以为别人看到他这个样子，不会伤心吗？

…傻子。

他摇摇头，站了起来。

我问过你，如果我消失了，你会不会难过。

我现在希望你不会难过。


	9. Chapter 9

-  
制服战犯的过程是惨烈的。 

火影宅在凌晨两点时检测到查克拉异动，在暗部还未来得及做出反应时一双手便从虚空中探出直取火影命门。战后期放松戒备又处于熟睡中的纲手大人险些被置于不利之地。 

她及时睁开眼睛凌厉后撤，即使这样脖颈处也被划出血痕。她瞪大眼睛，看见一张扭曲的、半面伤疤的脸从空气中浮现。这是一张见过之后谁都不会忘掉的脸，这是一张见到便会不自觉回想起暗无天日的战场、尸横遍野的血海的脸。 

“你同意让卡卡西去送死的？”嘶哑的声音。 

“宇智波带土？？？” 

所有人都知道这个名字意味着什么，况且他还是如此来势汹汹。数名暗部跃入宅邸，夜的寂静被打破，最后战犯沉重的膝盖跪在地上。 

“好了，你们得到我了。”他阴沉的嘴角上扬，心满意足般改为盘腿坐在地上。 

没人牺牲。虽然在场所有人都得到不同程度的伤害，有一半以上大概要在医院度过一个月的时间。也许称得上惨烈，但是对于这种等级的对手来说，战斗从结果而言实在是结束的过于轻松。 

为了避免明天出现不必要的意外，一无所知的鸣人和小樱已经被安排了远离村子的任务，佐助还在监禁中，所有能与之抗衡的战力都不在，纲手有那么一瞬间以为自己今天会死在这里。 

但是…为什么呢？ 

纲手皱起眉头。 

为什么他没有展现出他应有的战力、为什么他今晚出现在这里、为什么他还活着…   
为什么，他会问出那句话？ 

\-   
“我昨晚做了个奇怪的梦。”卡卡西说。 

身边的带土不知道在做什么，似乎很苦恼的在一张纸上写写画画。卡卡西继续说，“我梦到你死了。”   
“呸！你什么时候能有好事想到我？”带土愤怒道。   
“但是你又活了。”   
“这还差不多。”   
“可是你又死了。”   
“你在耍我吗卡卡西？？”带土猛的站起来，怒气冲冲的把手里的纸塞进卡卡西怀里。“不做了！”   
“是什么？”   
“鸣人的小学数学题。”   
“然后你又活过来了。”卡卡西冷静的说，“像现在一样住在一间房子里，每天都挤在一起睡觉。” 

带土叹了一口气，坐下来抱住他，“我活着，卡卡西。你怎么又这样。”   
“月亮是红色的吗？”   
“今天阴天。希望明天不要下雨。”   
“为什么呢？”   
“因为明天是琳的婚礼啊，明天还是鸣人学校毕业的日子，明天还是老师和师母的结婚纪念日，明天还是我作为预备火影被正式培训的日子…” 

“是我的明天吗？”   
“是我们的明天。” 

\-   
宇智波带土用幻术给了他一场美梦，但醒来想想这分明是噩梦。 

所以从梦中醒来的那一刻，卡卡西十分清醒。 

似乎战争结束之后他就没有这样清醒过，回忆过去的两个月时间，浑浑噩噩像陷入被搅浑的泥潭，他做了什么？想做什么？还在做什么？   
明天是什么？ 

他应该去接受判决，被封印所有查克拉在正午十点驱逐出村，在出村那一刻，他就会被埋伏在木叶门口等待的数以百计的激进分子秒杀。是这样的。也许有活下去的可能，但他本没想逃避。   
可是他现在还躺在这里。 

黄昏的光线映红他苍白的脸，针刺般的太阳穴和绵软的躯体阻止了他起身，于是他躺在床上，将这一个多月的时间严丝合缝的缝合起来。 

夺下他划伤自己的苦无的手。   
握着他手腕质问他的眼睛。   
背后抵着的真实温度。   
拥入怀中的温热躯体。 

他从回忆中捧起细小的碎片，填入他空洞的心脏，锋利的棱角划开他每一寸血肉。 

难以抵御的疼痛是渐渐袭来的，这种感觉他很熟悉，当他真实的失去什么的时候，这种细碎的疼痛就缓慢升起，带刺的植株蔓延全身，嵌入血管，刺入骨缝，注入暗绿色汁液，血肉渗透荆棘，如此不易察觉。本以为可以笑着说再见，当意识到疼痛时，一切已经来不及。 

他从平静到难以进行呼吸大概只用了几秒的时间，被过去扼住脖颈的可怜人，在床上不能自控的蜷缩成一团，熟悉的感觉统摄他的心脏，手指狠狠地揪住床单咬在嘴里，几乎要咬出血的味道。他激烈的起伏着胸膛，感受着那些疼痛在体内慢条斯理的翻搅，手脚冰凉痉挛，血液都被抽干。他要干涸，但陌生的液体从眼眶里以恐怖的分量大颗跌落，他不常哭泣，只觉得一切可笑至极。 

整个过程都是无声的，像一部没有观众的可笑哑剧。更可笑的是，床单上明明还有另一个人的味道。 

他放开手。 

整个过程只有不过十分钟。这是他允许自己失控的时间。之后他慢慢的收拾自己，甚至塞了几口饭团垫垫肚子，然后穿好制式马甲，护额戴在头顶。 

他还知道自己是谁。 

_   
“一定要今天？” 

“没错。”被关在暗室却还在讨价还价的战犯说道，态度十分嚣张，“你们打算对卡卡西做什么，就对我做什么。” 

“这恐怕做不到，万花筒写轮眼的封印是复杂的，至少要提前一天做准备工作。况且我还要向其他影通报你还活着的消息。”纲手叹了口气，“我不知道你要做什么，我也听鸣人说了四战的后期走向，但是你为什么要…？” 

“快点通报啊，不要再拖了，”战犯道，“我求个速死都不行吗？卡卡西想死那么容易，为什么对我就要拖拖拉拉？” 

“…我知道你怪我，但我并不想做这样的决定。” 

“我知道，木叶嘛。”战犯嗤笑，“忍者为村子做出这些‘小小’的牺牲是应该的，前人血骨作为土壤，感情只会是绊脚石，无法摒弃的只能持续痛苦下去，然后再送自己有感情的人去死。你们其实是受虐狂吧。”他扬了扬下巴，“真是病得不轻啊。” 

“…战争已经结束了。”纲手闭上眼睛。 

“所以卡卡西的死有什么意义？战争都结束了为什么还要逼他送死？！” 

为了村子四个字怎么都不能从纲手口中说出，她沉默片刻，“为什么非要今天？” 

“因为想趁那家伙脑子还不清醒的时候赶紧死个彻底，他反应过来一切就完了。”带土说，他低下头，第一次没那么咄咄逼人。   
“如果真被关上几天，他醒来谁能瞒得住他？谁能阻止他再次真实的看着、意识到我活着，然后再看着我死在他面前？” 

“可他……” 

“他就算事后知道我其实活过，并且又死了，在他脑子里不过还是继续延续‘我死了’这个状态而已，没有中间活过的冲击…我也就不算又一次死在他面前了。” 

纲手有一瞬间无法接受他的逻辑，但是还是继续听下去。 

“…而且他最近脑子不好，等彻底反应过来我可能也死了好久了。”他笑了笑，“反正横竖都是要死的对吧，就让我在他不知道的时候悄无声息的死吧。我这种战犯没有苟活这一条路，我也不屑于你们的仁慈，被永远关押起来当一条笼子里的狗。我已经心甘情愿被抓住了，所以我觉得求个速死不算是很过分的要求？” 

纲手一时间说不出话。她盯着桌子对面被捆的严严实实的男人，看着他漆黑一片的眼和潦草勾起的嘴角下面刻着的不易察觉的温柔。 

这真的是属于罪大恶极的战犯的情绪吗？ 

“我明白了。”纲手最后说，“给我一些时间。” 

带土点点头，沉默了。纲手站起身，打开暗室的门。 

“火影大人。” 

纲手回过头，却愣住了。 

只是一个回身的时间，战犯跅弢不羁的态度全部瓦解。他趴在桌子上，尽力向前探着身子，表情动荡。 

果然面对死亡就算是这样的人也还是…纲手想。 

“求您看着点他。” 

意料之外但又意料之中的话，纲手的手放在门把手上顿了一下，没有离开。她觉得自己被感染了要命的情绪，看着战犯卑微的低着头。 

“他…最近情绪很不对，不知道您发现没有…我在暗处观察他很久了。”他说的语无伦次，声音有点颤抖，“他就是脑子有病！！” 

“我发现了他的情绪问题。”纲手说。 

“我不知道我死前还能见到谁…昨天看你的文件时我知道了他的学生们都不在，您可能是唯一可以托付的人了。”战犯说，可悲又笨拙的用着敬语，“所以…” 

“我会看着他的。”纲手将心底的酸涩压回去，沉声说。为什么？她是在对一名战犯怜悯吗？ 

“…谢谢。”战犯恳切的说，然后再次缩回椅子，不动了。 

纲手走出去，缓缓关上门。   
门缝的阴影像是一道陈旧的伤疤。 

\-   
他知道那个位置。 

卡卡西想，他当然知道。 

甚至有几次作为刽子手站在那里。 

火之国的行刑场。 

离木叶不算远，毕竟忍者总是与罪恶、人命关联。到那里对忍者而言不过几十分钟的脚程。卡卡西在树间跳跃，夕阳的光线透过斑驳树叶打在他的脸上，让他有些看不清前方。 

走出屋子随便问一个人都知道战犯突然死而复生，高层决定死刑立即执行。这并不是他们的一贯作风，太过仓促，也讨不到好处，按平日，对发动忍界大战这个级别的战犯的处刑怎么也得开一个五影会议才对。   
况且昨天决定明明接受审判的是他卡卡西。 

卡卡西隐约能猜到其中作祟的因素是什么，但是他不能让自己深想下去。他也不知道自己是否还来得及，他只是盲目而机械的赶向那个地点。 

会看到什么呢？ 

那个人绝对是不想让他赶去的。煞费苦心的用幻术想让他睡上一天一夜，没想到他能提前这么久醒来。只能怪那个人曾经把眼睛送给自己，让他为了应对同类的眼睛，也着重锻炼了对幻术的抵抗能力。 

因因果果，他们走到这一步。 

他死的一定不会很轻松平静。这场死刑，是一场展览，做给所有激进分子看，做给全忍界的人看。这是一场安抚，是一场警示，也是一个句点。要用最惨烈的方式，才能达到最大程度上让人印象深刻的目的。 

他又要受伤了。 

小时候最怕疼的就是他。 

他会哭吗？卡卡西想，千万别哭啊，所有人都在想着看你的笑话，没有人会帮你拭去眼泪的。 

我也不能。卡卡西闭上眼睛，狠狠蹬在一根枝干上腾空而起，想起那双昨晚温柔拭去他眼泪的手，回忆连温度都是那么清晰。 

我也不能啊。 

\-   
“太久了。”牢门打开后宇智波带土这样说。 

“我已经尽力争取了。”纲手说，“有那么多人要从中周旋，有那么多文件要做，还有各种事前准备，你以为是很轻松的事情？” 

“火影就是做这些事情的吗？”战犯不屑的说，“我以前怎么会对这种职业感兴趣。” 

“宇智波带土。” 

“……” 

”谢谢你救了卡卡西。” 

战犯却笑了起来，“该道谢的是我。” 

昏黄的夕阳摇摇欲坠，行刑场却十分热闹。 

不管是不是战后木叶激进派，谁都想目睹战犯死去的模样，期盼着这位害无数人家破人亡的罪人死的难看。痛苦些，再痛苦些，他们蜂拥着挤在护栏周围，红着眼睛等待品味他的每一丝痛苦和惨叫，来祭奠自己的失去和因为失去而干涸的灵魂。   
恨不得生啖了他。 

带土在临时关押处就能听见外面狂乱的喊叫声，深刻的感觉到自己糟糕的风评。好惨啊宇智波带土，但是他却很高兴，你好惨啊。 

更惨一些，他们应该就会满意吧？ 

他从没后悔自己做过的事，但是不代表他认识不到那是错的。罪人应该赎罪，英雄得到拥戴，这是最直白浅显的道理。 

虽然有些人根本分不清罪人和英雄，就像有人会逼死旗木朔茂，有人在逼死旗木卡卡西。 

一群废物啊。他想。果然是垃圾的世界，可是怎么办呢，有人那么那么喜欢。有人还说他是英雄。这世上真是什么样的事情都有。 

时间到了，门被打开，数名暗部守在门口，将他从房间里带出来。 

来到夕阳下却一时间被晃得睁不开眼，好不容易适应了光线便看到了激愤的人群，咒骂声灌入他的耳朵。真吵，他想。不过终于快结束了。 

他登上展台，看见了奇怪的装置，他知道这是为自己准备的。顺从的任由暗部摆弄，他扬起头看着天空。 

这次应该是真的结束了吧。 

他曾数次死里逃生，运筹四战时也是刀尖舔血的生活，他很多时候都觉得其实自己早该死了，死在那一块巨石之下，但是偏偏最该死的苟活过来，不该死的却接二连三的死去。 

自己的死亡应该就可以纠正这条错误的轨道。 

卡卡西必须活下来。他还拥有那么多，而且他还能得到更多，站在更高的地方。他过去受得苦难太多，所以他今后应该更幸福才对。 

他看见身旁的暗部结了印，让人作呕的查克拉开始作用，暗色的咒印渐渐爬满他的身体。 

没有宇智波带土，他也可以幸福。 

他知道自己发出了惨叫。看着那群人兴奋的表情和发红的眼睛就能知道，现在的自己如他们所愿的十分难看。他能感受到那股撕碎灵魂般的疼痛，所有的细胞都被挤压进真空的罐子，被慢条斯理的爆破，血液里掺了毒，他被自身腐蚀，所以没有任何一部分可以幸免。 

千万要干脆的忘了我。 

血从眼睛里流出来，鼻子，嘴巴，耳朵。 

但是他却很冷静。就像意识游离于饱受折磨的肉体之外，冷眼旁观这可笑的一切。受刑将死的罪犯，情绪激昂的人群，夕阳将一切镀上暗黄的基调。 

像一场完美演出最后落幕。 

快结束了，他想。看着下沉的天色。 

他这一生还有什么遗憾的呢？ 

大概就是有那么一句话最后也没说出口吧。 

\-   
没看到刑场时，就已经能听到痛不欲生的惨叫。 

就算因为疼痛尖锐扭曲，他也能从底下分辨出那熟悉的声线。 

伪装的平静开始瓦解。从心脏开始震颤，继而蔓延全身，他脚下不稳，从树上跌了下去。 

然后吃力的爬起来，继续奔跑。 

“不要…”他在面罩下小声说，没有第二个人听见。“不要……” 

风灌入他的鼻腔和喉管，化作凌厉的刀。 

“不……”他的声音似乎被什么堵住了，他的呼吸也是，只是跑了几百米，胸口就在激烈的起伏。 

“不要…！” 

他像是一根要被拉断的旧弦，挣扎着发出最后的、难听的声音。 

视野开阔起来，人群挤在一起，卡卡西踉跄着再次跃上树木。 

他面前开阔的展台一览无余。 

中间有一滩黑色的难以辨别的液体和肉块，完全不能看出那曾经是一个活生生的人。 

他们用了这个。卡卡西想。是咒杀，最最残忍、最最痛苦、最… 

他来晚了。 

他死了 

有什么在发作。颤抖，痉挛，干呕，无法呼吸，连思考都变得艰难。扭曲的手指抠挖进树木，指甲渗出血，他一只手捂住嘴，觉得灵魂正在撕扯着离开肉体，离开现实。在周身欢呼、呐喊、庆祝战犯伏诛的氛围中，他却感受到液体从自己眼眶里跌落，打湿自己的面罩。   
可明明他已经没了哭包的眼睛。 

他忍耐到人群散尽，才从树上跃下，但脚步不稳，陡然跪在地上。 

从天而降的巨石，被神威吸收的共杀灰骨，有一双手推开了他，被吸收的是他面前那一条；化作靡粉的人，巨石下血肉模糊，闭上眼睛，被石块淹没；抓不住的碎屑散入没有温度的空气，至死也没能回头看他一眼。 

“别来的太早。”宇智波带土说。 

天空一片漆黑，太阳彻底陷落。 

但从来死的都应该是我。


	10. Chapter 10

-  
卡卡西这两天再次被自己的学生强制休假。

这并不是应该放松的时刻。毕竟离他继位火影也只剩半个月的时间，有太多事情要去做去了解，成堆的文件，交接的手续，任务的部署，每一样都需要他亲自过手。纲手大人甩手甩得太过彻底，若不是交接仪式在半个月后，现在可能就找不到她的人了。

但继任者此时也只能老老实实躺在床上，用被子把自己裹成一个球。明明是知了都热得叫不出声的高温，他却有些抖。

“真是够逊的啊，六代目大人。”

“不要这么叫我。”卡卡西虚弱的说，坐起身顺从张开嘴，让身旁的人将药粒放在他嘴里，然后是一杯温度适宜的水。

“所以一周前我就已经叫你休息了，那时候就已经有感冒的迹象了吧？”那个人还在絮絮叨叨，没完没了，“肯定还是那次吧？为了不被敌人发现把自己锁在冰窖里一整晚？我怀疑你现在身上冰碴都没掉干净！本来就是易寒的体质，夏天都手脚冰凉，你怎么想的…”

吵死啦。卡卡西把头蒙在被子里，因为鼻塞瓮声瓮气，“你已经说了不下十遍了，也该说够了吧？”

“当然不够！你总是这样…”

卡卡西听不下去，从被窝里伸出一只烧的绵软的手，把床边的人拉进被窝，然后转过身背对着他，将自己恰到好处的窝进那个怀抱里。

“原谅我吧。”他讨好道。

身后没了声响，环着自己的手臂却在收紧。卡卡西再不觉得冷，昏昏欲睡之际身后传来闷闷的一声，“热死了…”

-  
就在那里。

只要踏出黑漆漆的厨房，就能看到那个人，懒洋洋的躺在沙发上拨弄遥控器。

他手撑在水池旁，手臂因为病热虚软，又或许不是病热。银发塌下来遮住他的半张脸。

渐渐他抖得不行，手指控制不住的将水龙头关上又拧开，好压下更多的、想做另一些事的冲动。热量和酸楚攀升上来，灌满他的鼻腔，可明明他刚刚吃过了药，烧已经退了。

他不想失态，不想变得软弱，不想被保护，不想被控制。曾经的他觉得这些都是理所当然的事情，但现在他每一步都踏在这些底线上。 

然后才发现曾经的自己也一直如此。

“怎么了？”沙哑的声音。

一双手臂环过来，是他最熟悉的温度和力度。他的背顶在坚硬的胸膛上，安心的感觉让他有那么一瞬间想放开所有力气，但是他更用力的抓住水池冰冷的边缘。

这种感觉很糟糕，他无法找到一种微妙的心与身的平衡，无时无刻都在和自己较劲。

“演完了？”他听见自己说。

“唔，最后男主为了女主死掉了，那种垃圾。”

“那我们睡觉吧。”他说，声音被他变得柔软起来，像是期待得不行，“我好困啊。”

一只手却顺着他紧绷的手臂摸下去，直接覆盖在他纠结僵硬的手指上，将它们一点一点从水池边缘解放。

炙热的大手插入他的指缝，十指相扣将他的手握在手心，他几乎要被灼伤，却舍不得放手，只能任由那火焰般的温度焚毁他的全身。

“你困吗？”那人说。

“…你猜？”卡卡西笑了起来。

-  
他们当然会做爱。

卡卡西被按在床头，细密的吻从额头开始一路向下，擦过鼻尖，舔过耳垂，划过起伏的胸膛，最后停留在温热的小腹。

还是那团火，星星点点的在他的全身留下火种，灼痛他的皮肤，烧干他的水分。他难耐得扬起头，呻吟在喉咙里闷成低声的啜泣。

他们贴紧身体，于是两团火化作一团，火芯跳动着交融，膨胀开的热量化作实体。他被攥住躲避的手腕，又被温柔拭去眼泪。

那个人黑夜一般的眼睛向下凝视着他，让他觉得自己的一切都无处遁形，渴求和依恋让他看起来卑微而且无措，碎掉的壳子散落在干涸的河床上。

“『 』…”他张开颤抖的嘴唇。

他迷恋般想要念出某个名字，但却如鲠在喉。他开始哭泣，不只是生理性泪水，他觉得丢人，伸出手臂挡在脸前，却被不容置疑的拿开按在床头。

最想要的永远说不出口，涌在喉间却像含着一块滚烫的烙铁。他又被亲吻，攀升的快感逐渐让他的脑子搅成一团，没有疼痛，没有忍耐，什么都没有。

真的是变温柔了很多啊。卡卡西想，还记得第一次的时候……

恐惧和慌乱突然从每个细胞间隙悉索着爬上来。

耳边是挡不住的呐喊欢呼声，又变成电锯一样的嗡鸣，他手脚僵硬，像是突然被剥光扔入冰窖。伸不出的手，发不出的声音，唤不回的他。

有那么几秒他彻底跌入那个时刻，但是现在抱着他的人像是感受到他的失神，略带凶狠的用头发蹭着他的颈间，下身也更用力的陷入他难以抵御的欲望，于是他终于软下身体，叫出了声。

“『 』…”声音像是被旷野吸走。

“我在这。”但是他得到了回答。

发狠一样伸出手臂挂在那个人的脖子上，用嘴唇，用每一寸皮肤去确认，去感受。有时他觉得自己还在梦里，有时他觉得自己已经死去，不过有时他也觉得流泪会是悲伤的反义词。

-  
醒来的时候烧已经完全退了。

他起床的时候遭到身边人全力阻拦，于是他又躺在床上多待了两个小时，直到他想着积压的工作忍无可忍，终于一脚把他踹开。

早餐餐桌上有的人仍然在愤愤不平，“你的学生说了今天放假的吧。”

“的确是这样，但是有些事情只能我来做。”他给对面的人盛了一碗加了很多糖的红豆粥，觉得这样的对话似曾相识。那个人呲溜着喝完，故意弄出声音似乎在趁机表达不满，然后重重的放下碗，宣布，“我还是觉得不行，你应该休息。”

被暴力对待的碗映在卡卡西眼里，上面是没吃干净的米粒，还有黏糊糊的勺子，这样真实的细节让卡卡西一时愣神便被强行搂在怀里，脑子里还残留着记忆中一口未动的满满的米饭和干干净净的筷子。

还有总是被选择性遗忘然后因为变质被进入垃圾桶的红豆糕。

蹭过来的吻还带着红豆的香气，甜甜的味道让卡卡西皱眉但没想过要推开，直到腾空而起，他才惊叫了一声。

“给我-回去-躺着！”

未来的六代目大人毫无尊严的再次被严严实实塞进被子，罪魁祸首压着他的被角不许他动，并发出邪恶的笑声，“我早就想这么干了，没休息好的人就应该好好躺着！明明还没继任，那些工作本就不是你该做的！”

“你倒是很神气啊，”卡卡西觉得好笑，“之前的事情我还没……”

突然二人都噤了声。空气变得寂静而粘稠，卡卡西躺在被子里，觉得无法呼吸。

就像活在满是钉子的狭窄室内，稍微动动身就会被刺破流血。

半晌后身边的人也爬上了床，横在被子上面压的严严实实，“睡觉。”他说，“一会儿我会收拾碗筷的。”

卡卡西突然丧失所有挣扎的力气。

-  
还是会做噩梦的。

比如这次，打开家门发现天空中悬挂着红色的月亮。

他没发现自己在后退，直到背部撞上冰冷的墙壁。手抓住自己的头发，双腿失去力气。他被恐惧爬满。

漆黑的天地，破败的战场横尸遍野，他小小的房间在其中违和的可怕。  
简直像是某个人月之眼梦境的一部分。

我要走了。那个人说。

声音随着碎屑飘散在空气中，伸手抓不出尾音。

我走了。那个人挥挥手，带上了螺旋的橙色面具，黑底红云的长袍不知什么时候披在他身上。

花白的头发变得漆黑，他每走向门口的一步都有一个血脚印，印在卡卡西擦的一尘不染的地板上。

卡卡西晃了神，但是一寸也动不了，被恐慌钉在了原地，他焦急地想要张口挽留。

『 』…！

那个人面具后的眼睛带着哀伤。你不留我吗？我真的走了哦。

他绝望着，内心根深蒂固的认为自己对这个人的哀求没有任何作用。况且此时，他像被人摘除了声带。

他只能看着那个身影渐渐变小，长袍变成宇智波的族服，少年的脚趾沾满鲜血。

是谁的血？是琳的血吗？  
还是我的血？

他要要替我做什么？这一想法让卡卡西颤抖。他愣愣看着少年带土渐渐远去的身影，他又要以怎样的方式挡在我面前？

少年带上了风镜，反光让卡卡西看不清他的眼睛，然后他挥挥手，触及门边的瞬间就被黑暗吞噬，变成一滩发黑的脓血和肉块。

卡卡西跪在自己苍白的房间内，双手伸向自己发不出声音的喉咙。

噩梦惊醒时本以为还是只有被留下的自己，毕竟现实和梦境本没什么差别。但是当他挣扎着睁开眼睛，发现在黑暗中，自己被牢牢抱在怀里。

卡卡西恍然觉得这又是一场梦境，或者是又一次月之眼。人如何来确定自己是不是在梦境中呢？他怎么能确定四战已经结束，而不是这一切都是一场挂在树上的他臆想出的美梦？

这个想法让他心脏激烈的跳动，他手脚并用的开始挣扎，但是都被这个人一一压制。温暖的人体拥着他，将他的头靠在肩膀上。

好温暖。

是『 』正抱着他。

一只手抚摸着他的头发，一只手抚摸他绷紧的后背，卡卡西急促的喘息和激烈的情绪渐渐平息，那熟悉的气息像是他的特效药，又或者毒药，或者两者本没有差别。

太安心了，这不是好事。

好不容易平复下来的心跳又开始大力撞击胸膛，情绪跳跃太快，让他呼吸都觉得艰难。他发狠的手抓向自己的手臂，指甲深深嵌入血肉。不要耽于平静，不要放松自己，不要沉溺幻觉，总会有坏事发生的，如果不够清醒，就用疼痛，或者是别的——

“嘘。”

沙哑的气音在他耳边轻轻说，像是怕惊扰到什么。

“睡吧。”

一只手握住他被虐待的小臂，摩挲他横在上面的指痕，和陈旧整齐的刀疤。

这个小小的动作再次神奇的让他安静下来。那些轻柔的触摸像是穿越了时空，抚慰了另一个时间真实的痛苦。

他慢慢放松下来，阖上眼睛。

-  
今天佐助回村交任务，例行的七班聚会再次举行。

地点自然又是老师家里，说是聚会增进感情，其实就是想多蹭顿饭而已。卡卡西站在厨房听着客厅吵吵闹闹，心里想着多亏旗木老宅足够大，要不还真容不下这四个折腾。

卡卡西老师今天也觉得自己的学生们心理年龄长不大了。

说了多少遍“做饭时无关人员请不要在厨房里添乱”，但还是架不住闻到饭香的小狐狸凑过来，身后还带了好几个。鸣人和佐助又在吵架，在他身边挤来挤去，本来做好了想在吃饭时吃的甜点和水果沙拉转眼就没了一半。

“够了…！”卡卡西训斥道，手里拿着刀处理着河鱼。“好好回桌子上坐着等！”

“好的卡卡西老师，这个真好吃啊我再来一块…”

“小鬼给我也拿一块！”

“吊车尾的你——”

“你们。”阴沉的声音在身后出现，连同卡卡西都心悸了半秒，粉头发的队霸出现在厨房门口。

“不要再给卡卡西老师添麻烦！！”

门框要报废了——这是卡卡西的第一想法，但是后续发展显然出乎意料，鸣人大概是被打怕了，向后撤的太过用力，直接撞在佐助身上，佐助有些狼狈的接住他，手臂碰到了卡卡西的手腕。

掌心皮肤因为鱼的粘液而滑腻，刀柄就这样因为这样意料之外的撞击脱手，高高弹起之后，又向着卡卡西的方向坠下来。

这本来没什么，身为忍者躲避过多少意料之外刺过来的苦无还有其他咒术，这种程度卡卡西闭着眼睛都可以躲开。可有人偏偏冲上来。

刀刃斜切着划入手臂，血流了下来弄脏地板。鸣人大惊失色，佐助也愣住了，小樱捂住了嘴。

“不许闹了，都出去。”

虽然刚才闹起来也有这个人一份，但此时没人不听话，三个小的飞快离开厨房。

卡卡西站在原地，盯着面前的血。

其实只有一小滩，其实这点伤势在他们眼中伤口都不算，但是就这一点红色，在卡卡西眼中飞快的扩大，很快整个视野只剩下红色。

“好了，”那个人不在意的甩甩手臂，“他们走掉了，你安心做饭吧。”

卡卡西没吭声。

“喂，怎么了吗？撞到哪儿了吗？”那个人看到他异常，就扳过他的身体仔细检查，“卡卡西？”

“…你怎么不虚化。”

“什么？”那个人愣住了。

“我说你怎么不虚化！！！”

声音有些大，外面的小孩一定都听到了，但是没人说话，只有卡卡西在寂静中情绪膨胀。

那个黑色短发、脸上没有伤疤的木叶上忍，曾将刀放在脖颈上，放开手时自己浑身冰冷的感觉卡卡西现在都记得，是啊，他会虚化，刀刃伤不到他，卡卡西想笑，所以当时做那一出是为了什么？耍我吗？

现在呢？怎么又不会虚化了？

“你不是很厉害吗？”卡卡西声音在抖，“你不是不会受伤吗？不应该什么都碰不到你吗？？”

“不是应该如果你想的话——”

“卡卡西…”

“谁能碰得到你呀？谁能抓到你？”卡卡西语无伦次的重复着，像坏掉的机器。他以为自己的声音冰冷嘲讽，可是对面的人眼睁睁的看见他的眼泪往下流，“谁用你保护？我躲不过去吗？我是废物吗…？？”

“你不是废物。”

“我是废物。”卡卡西笃定的说，“刀都拿不稳，也不会躲刀，傻站在那儿像个废物稻草人，是吧？太可笑了吧？你这么想的吧？所以非要冲过来？”

他喋喋不休，虽然自己都不知道自己在说什么，“你在嘲笑我吧？你倒是笑啊？！”

他被抱住了，被这流着血的手臂。他浑身发抖，在熟悉的温度里挣扎。

“你以为你真的是什么幻——”

“对不起。”那个人抱紧了他。“对不起。”

在他还要说什么时候，一双嘴唇贴了过来，用一个吻隔着面罩堵住了他的嘴。他再次被俘获，熟悉的气息融入他的四肢百骸。  
是真实的温度。

焦躁的心脏渐渐平和，只有眼泪还在汹涌的流。他的面罩被摘掉，唇舌入侵，然后又离开，舔去他所有眼泪。

“对不起，我不会再这样了。”那个人说。

他却说不出话了。

心跳都被掌控，他还能说些什么呢。

我刚才是怎么了。平静下来后他摇了摇头，像是突然清醒过来。这太丢人了，鸣人他们还在外面…

卡卡西伸手推开那具紧紧贴着他的身体，利索带上还有些潮湿的面罩，然后弯下眼睛。

“你出去等着吧，做完这道鱼，就可以开饭了。”

他从地上捡起带着血迹的刀，拿到水池边熟练冲洗，像是什么都没有发生过。


End file.
